ghost hunt 2
by darkstar2010
Summary: its been four years since naru {Oliver davis } has left for England. Mai is now four years older and works at a bar that has been hunted for a while now, and she is good friends with the owners...what happens when one night Naru shows up again, will mai walk away from naru like he did her, will love bloom between the two, or will naru stay quiet about how he truly feels about her.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Hunt

A/N: I don't own ghost hunt… I'll say this again in chapter four or five.

Chapter one

It's been about four years since SPR disbanded and Mai lost contact with everyone. Mai would walk by the SPR building once in a while. She remembered what happened when Naru or Oliver Davis left with his dead twin brother. Mai's mind kept playing what happened when she told Naru her feelings for him and he didn't believe her.

Since that day Mai wouldn't talk about ghosts or what happened when she was on her cases anymore with any of her friends. Yet Mai finished high school before her friends did and she decided to go to college. There she looked around the campus and she was looking for something to do and there she found a club that was hiring and they were looking for someone who can sing and help out with the book keeping and other little jobs. Which Mai could do since she worked on filing things, sing, dance, and serve customers, by taking their orders.

The club was owned by a man in his 30s or 40s, Mai couldn't tell which. But the guy who owned the club was different because he had a wife and daughter, and they aloud teenagers between 18 and 20 in the club once a week and that was normally on Fridays and the other nights you have to be 21 and over to get in. The club wasn't that big and on the weekends Mai would sing and bookkeeping and the rest of the time she learned how to poor drinks and order what they needed.

Mai came to respect the family and when their daughter Emily learned that Mai didn't have any family and lived by herself, Emily talked their family into helping Mai out. Since Mai lived in an apartment and had to move into the dorms on campus, Drake and Alice deiced to help Mai with anything that she needed as along as she worked at the club and babysit Emily when they wanted to go out. So Mai agreed.

Mai moved out of her little apartment and found one that was closer to the club and the college because she talked with the college and they allowed her to live off campus and her classes were the same. And yet Mai was happy, then one night Mai was working at the club and noticed that Monk's band was playing and she hid herself because she didn't want Monk to question her where she had disappeared to. After all when Naru left with his dead twin brother no one wanted to talk to each other and they lost all contact with one another which hurt Mai a lot.

Since that night Mai changed how she had her hair. She grew her hair out and dyed it with different colors and switched clothes. She felt happy for once. And Emily was starting to open up to other people at school because she was to shy till she met Mai.

The years flew by and now Mai walked on stage and sat down and started to sing. While she was singing she noticed that SPR walked into the club as Mai just ended her first song and decided to play one last song.

_**Please, please, forgive me**_

_**But I won't be home again**_

_**Maybe someday you'll look up**_

_**And barely conscious, you'll say to no one**_

_**"Isn't something missing?**_

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know**_

_**You forgot me long ago**_

_**Am I that unimportant?**_

_**Am I so insignificant?**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**Please, please, forgive me**_

_**But I won't be home again**_

_**I know what you do to yourself**_

_**I breathe deep and cry out**_

_**"Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?"**_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed**_

_**Knowing you don't care**_

_**And if I sleep just to dream of you**_

_**I'll wake without you there**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't something**_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

At the end of the song Mai got up and bowed and walked off stage and over to Drake. He was their talking to the SPR members about the house that his aunt just bought. Drake knew everything that had happened between Mai and everyone. Yet she won't look at them.

"So you see, every time my aunt heads home she finds things turned upside down and everything in another room. The last thing is that once she's done taking a shower she gets out and looks in the mirror and sees someone one behind her and then no one would be there. When she looks back at the mirror she sees a hand print with words written within the hand print."

The he spoke and said, "Does anyone else live in the house with your aunt? And who all has keys to the house?"

"She doesn't live with anyone. And the people who have keys are me, her only living relative, my wife and my daughter, and one of my workers who sometimes goes over and help my aunt out."

"Can we speak with the other person?" Said Lin.

"Umm I guess you can if she'll talk to you that is. She just got done singing about 8 songs and see needs a break maybe tomorrow."

Drake glanced at Mai and said, "Hey Mai can you head to my house and let Alice and Emily know that I'll be closing?"

"Sure, I can do that. Oh and Drake, if they wanna talk to me I'll be here after my classes so that I can get most of my homework done before work starts. Besides I really don't feel like talking to anyone."

Mai said that with an attitude and upset voice. Mai watched as all of SPR realized who she was and Drake looked at her and said, "Mai don't make me tell Emily that she can't go to the park with you on Saturday."

"Fine. I'm going and I'll be here tomorrow. Night."

Mai walked out the door and heard footsteps following her and she didn't want to deal with them because she couldn't deal. Not since the night that Naur-Oliver had broken her heart down to nothing. She didn't want to see the others since they didn't want to stay in contact so Mai just didn't want to see them again.

"Mai Wait please?"

Mai didn't stop, she noticed a cab ahead and she got in and told the driver where she wanted to go. She didn't look at them. When the cab stopped two blocks away she got out and paid the driver and reach Alice's and Drakes home. When she reached the door she knocked and when Alice opened the door Mai had tears running down her face.

"Can I stay here for the night. I don't feel safe going to my home tonight please."

Alice hugged Mai and said, "I know. Drake called and told me that they are back. Come one let's get you cleaned up before Emily sees you like this. Then she'll worry about you."

For the rest of the night Mai stayed with Alice and when it was time for bed she went into the spare bedroom that she would use when she would have to watch Emily. When she was safe in bed, Emily walked in and said, "Mai are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Emily. Now get some sleep before your dad gets home."

When Emily left Mai was asleep, yet this wasn't your normal sleep. Mai was dreaming again.

"Hello Mai, Long time no see. "


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry guys it took me for so long to update again. I am so sorry it took me this long to update this story. I've been going to hell these past couple of weeks, but now things have seemed quiet, I know you all wanted an update sooner but I'm sorry, please forgive me. So here is the new chapter and I haven't reread this chapter yet so if there are mistakes I am so so sorry. On with the story

(I don't own Ghost haunt. Or the characters. I only own Alice Drake and also Emily.)

Last Time

"Hello Mai, Long time no see. "

Chapter two:

It couldn't be him. Mai thought he would have moved on by now but he proved her wrong. He was standing right in front of her. Why didn't he cross over? Why was he here haunting her? Gene, he looked like his twin brother except that Naru never smiled like he does.

Gene looked at Mai with that same smile of his and said, "Long time no see Mai. How come you're not jumping for joy? Huh I guess Naru was right, that you were upset when he left and that fact that you cut all contact with everyone that you counted as your family? What happened Mai?"

"I've changed Gene, I can no longer be a part of the team. I understand now that your brother has a heart of ice. You need to cross over because there is nothing left for you to do now. You should have crossed over once we all found your body?"

Gene looked at her and his face changed from a smile to sadness in a blink of an eye. Mai knew he was unhappy with her answer but what could she say to him that she didn't say to his brother. Gene knew that things happened between her and Naru but also knew that Mai couldn't just go over to him and tell him that she forgive him, but also she was mad at herself.

Gene looked at Mai closer and said, "I know you made a mistake to tell him your true feelings but I knew what you did it the way you did. You wanted him to stay no matter what and yet he chose to leave you and everything else behind. Mai not everything was you fault I know that he was at fault and I know that he had hurt you."

"You don't know anything. Gene please leave me alone. Tomorrow I am going to talk to your brother and that's it. I'm sorry Gene. I know you want more from me and Naru, but I can't give you what you want. I have a hard time with dealing with what I need to deal with please understand that because you want us together that doesn't me it will happen."

Mai turned away from Gene because she knew that if she looked at him that everything would end up in tears that she didn't want to shed, tears that she has been holding on to since the day Naru left.

Soon the dream fated away and Mai woke up to Emily shaking her.

"Mai wake up, Mamma and Daddy said that they needed to talk to you." Said Emily when she noticed Mai waking up.

"Okay I'm up. Let me get changed and I'll be down in the kitchen in a few minutes okay."

"Okay Mai. Talk to you then."

When Emily left the room Mai changed into whatever she could find. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that she was wearing leggings with a sweater dress that was black. When she fixed her hair so that it was all on one side she walked out of her room and went to the kitchen and noticed that SPR was already their talking to Drake and Alice.

"Mamma, sissy is awake. Can she take me to school while you talk to these people?"

Drake looked at Mai and noticed that's she was ready to head over to the college. Yet he wanted to talk to her about these people being in his aunt's house.

"Mai what time does your classes start today?"

"In an hour. But I can take Emily to school while you and Alice are dealing with these people. I should be at the club around five-ish because I need to go someplace today."

Alice looked over at Drake and said, "Oh just let Mai take Emily to school, it would be good for Mai to talk to Emily about her gift on her way to school."

"Okay. Mai I am trusting you with my little girl."

"I know. Well you the SPR have any questions I will be at the club at five or so and you guys can ask me then. In the meantime me and this little one have to get going for school. "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter

Mai left the house and ran to the nearest bus top and got on. Once she was on she felt safe away from everyone that was in the house. Emily looked at Mai and said, "Sis are you okay?"

Mai turned to the girl and said," I'm fine, now have there been any new develops of your gifts?"

"No sis. The only thing that is new is that when I touch a book, I know everything within the book and I seem to understand."

Mai nodded her head in understanding because she knew that Emily will be smart but she was worried for the little child. The same child that she came to care for as a little sister. Thinking about what she should do Emily said, "I know that spr is important to helping my aunt but why did you want to leave the house so early? Did something happen between you and that leader of the group? Mai who was that boy that you were talking to in your dreams."

Before Mai could answer Emily's questions they were a block away from the school. They got off and Mai said, "The reason why I wanted to leave for is because I know them. I used to be apart of SPR. What happened between me and the leader was a mistake. I was a mistake from the start when I first met them. I wish now I didn't meet them. The person you saw in my dreams is someone that I though crossed know how you see the ghost and they cross over, well this one decided to come back. I know your powers are growing and also you seen the ghost and they talk to you."

Mai looked up and noticed that they reached the school that Emily goes to. Looking at the old building Mai looked at Emily and said, "About what we talk about stays between us. if your daddy asked what we talked about you just tell him that we talk about your gifts and the ghost at your aunts house."

"Okay sis. I'll see you later. Momma said she'll be picking me up after school. Bye."

Mai watched as Emily was walking into the school building before turning around and walking to the college that was about an hours walk.

* * *

TIME SKIP

Walking to the club Mai knew that she had things to deal with and yet she knew that she could handle everything all at once. Walking into the club she glanced at the clock and noticed that is was only 3:30pm and she had a while yet before they would be at the club.

"Mai can we go over some of the songs that we are going to be performing tonight?"

"Yeah we can."

Walking up to the stage Mai noticed that SPR walked into the club as she started to sing.

I open my lungs dear  
I sing this song at funerals... no rush.  
These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.  
A baby boy you've held so tightly,  
This pain it visits almost nightly  
Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch.

I will await dear, a patience of eternity, my crush.  
A universe so still.  
No rust.  
No dust will ever grow on this frame,  
One million years, and I will say your name.  
I love you more than I can ever scream.

We booked our flight those years ago,  
I said I loved you as I left you.  
Regrets still haunt my hollow head,  
But I promised you that I will see you again, again.

I sit here and smile dear.  
I smile because I think of you and I blush.  
These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss.  
A fuss is made of miles and travel  
Roadways are but stones and gravel.  
A bleeding heart can conquer every crutch.

We booked our flight those years ago  
You said you loved me as you left me.  
Regrets still haunt your saddened head,  
But I promised you that I will see you.

We booked our flight those years ago  
I said I loved you as I left you  
Regret's no longer in my head,  
But I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again, I'm home again, again, again.

I'm home again

Mai turned to the band and said, "Lets do some more since we have some guest with is today."

Everyone agreed to that.

Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my saviour  
In my time of need

Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

_[Chorus:]_  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie

Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intentions  
Your feelings for me

Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

_[Chorus]_

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life

The smile when you tore me apart

_[Chorus:]_  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

After the last song Mai walked over to Oliver and the rest of SPR and said, "So you wanted to ask me some Questions?"

A/n: These two songs are 1. **"The Mortician's Daughter"** by black veil bides and song 2. Angels by within temptation.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **Hello my lovelies who have been reading this story so far. I hope its been enjoyable for you all so far. I just need some help coming up with some songs that I could use. if you have a song or artist that you all want me to check out please let me know. And to those of you who have been reviewing this story thank you so much. And those of you who read my two Naruto stories, I haven't given up on them, I'm just kinda stuck and an idea for the next chapters, just cant seem to get it out of paper. on other news on with the story then. :D _

_**P,s I don't own anything besides the plot and **__**four characters. **_

* * *

_**LAst time**_

Mai turned to the band and said, "Lets do some more since we have some guest with is today."

Everyone agreed to that.

Sparkling angel

I believe

You are my saviour

In my time of need

Blinded by faith

I couldn't hear

All the whispers

The warning's so clear

I see the angels

I'll lead them to your door

There is no escape now

Now mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart

[Chorus:]

You took my heart

Deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams

I wished they'd turn to real

You broke the promise

And made me realise

It was all just a lie

Sparkling angel

Couldn't see

Your dark intentions

Your feelings for me

Fallen angel

Tell me why?

What is the reason?

The thorn in your eye

I see the angels

I'll lead them to your door

There is no escape now

No mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart

[Chorus]

Could have been forever

Now we have reached the end

This world may have failed you

It doesn't give the reason why

You could have chosen

A different path of life

The smile when you tore me apart

[Chorus:]

You took my heart

Deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams

I wished they'd turn in to real

You broke a promise

And made me realise

It was all just a lie

Could have been forever

Now we have reached the end

After the last song Mai walked over to Oliver and the rest of SPR and said, "So you wanted to ask me some Questions?"

* * *

_**Now.**_

Chapter 4

Everyone was shocked that she asked them of those questions. They look at her and Oliver said, "What can you tell me about the house that belongs to your friend's aunt?"

She looked at Oliver and said, "What I do know is that the place in haunted, but I'm not sure how long it has been going on. And just to let you know your brother visited me in my dreams. But other than that I'm not really sure. I know the ghost is a man, but I also think there is another ghost, a women. No I haven't seen her. Is there anything else you would like to know that is only about this case?"

Oliver looked at Mai and knew that there was something that she wasn't telling them.

"Mai one last question, when will you be back at the house again?"  
"Tomorrow. But I have to get back to work. I know you haven't decided to take the case you but I think you should take this case, and also if you guys like you'll can come back for a performance tonight. I'm sing with a friend that works here. So you're welcome. Have a nice after noon."

Mai walked away from the group without so much a glance back at the team she used to be a part of.

Ayako looked at Oliver and said, "Damn it all, how in the world are we going to get a hold of her besides going to this place? And Naru what in the world did you do to her? "

Monk looked at Ayako and said, "Don't, it's not worth it. We all are to blame for what happened and why Mai doesn't want us in her life right now. Drake (the club own) asked me about Mai before he agreed to higher her. I told him to keep an eye on her."

Later that night Mai was getting ready. She looked in the mirror and knew that this was what she wanted and yet at the same time she wasn't sure if that is what she really wanted at the moment because of one person walking into the club, the one person who broke her heart.

"Mai, you're on in five." Called the stage manager.

"Thanks." She called back.

Looking at the mirror and breath is and out and she said, "I can do this, they might not be out their tonight and if they are then oh well."

Mai got up from her seat and Meet Jacky at the side of the stage. Jacky has been Mai's friend a year after Oliver left. He was Mai's old teacher's nephew. Jacky has black hair and brown eyes. He just moved back to Japan when Mai first met him. He was told by his aunt that he could stay at her old apartment with Mai, but Mai told him to take the place since he had a steady job and all that. While she moved away. Jacky told Mai about a Club that he started to work for, and so that's how they became friends.

"Ready for this Mai?"

"Yep let's do this."

As if on cue the music started and they walked out on stage as Jacky started to Sing.

Jacky:

You are gone to the highest bidder

Now you're with a man that is gods worst sinner

Well no, don't care about me

I was just the man who meant to set you free

I tried to

Make you a part of me

I even told you what would happen theoretically

There is this something that I need to know

Why am I the only one that lost it all

Mai:

But every day and every time I turn around

Searching for a place

That I have left behind

And all I wanna believe

Both:

That you could bleed so

Burn with me

I'm just an empty shell

Another's friend

Transformed to someone else

Take your seat

I cast a spell

So you'll be less like you

And more like someone else

Jacky:

Ones life is another's dream

What someone says a myth is one's normality

How can I

Believe there's another sun

Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm the chosen one

Mai:

As night has taken what is left of day

And everything is like it's made of clay

I feel like I am the only one

Feeding my need to be reckoned as someone

Guy:

And every day and every time I turn around

Searching for a sign so I can make a sound

But all I want is to flee

Both:

I wanna see you

Burn with me

I'm just an empty shell

Another's friend

Transformed to someone else

Take your seat

I cast a spell

So you'll be less like you

And more like someone else

Both:

Burn with me

I'm just an empty shell

Another's friend

Transformed to someone else

Take your seat

I cast a spell

So you'll be less like you

And more like someone else

Both:

Burn with me

I'm just an empty shell

Another's friend

Transformed to someone else

Take your seat

I cast a spell

So you'll be less like you

And more like someone else

After the song Mai looked out to see who was out in the crowd and noticed that all of SPR members are out their taking some time off from the case.

"Thank you everyone. Now for the last song I will be singing by myself and tomorrow Jacky will be singing with me along with Luka who has been hard at work trying to find a song that all three of us can sing together. So here in the next song. So here it goes."

Jacky left the stage as Mai started to sing.

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life

Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time

Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends

A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends

It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense

Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose

If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

After Mai was done singing she walked of stage and head back to the dressing-room to change out of her clothes. Someone knocked on the door.

"Wait for about five minutes and I'll let you in."

* * *

A/N:

The songs that I used this time are 1. Burn with me by Amaranthe and 2. Clarity by Zedd

if anyone wants to check out Amaranthe burn with me, here is the youtube video link for it : watch?v=IEgkUKCwi30


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Thanks for those of you who have been reviewing this story so far. all the songs that I use in this story I do not own and I don't own Ghost hunt. only the plot, Jacky, Luka, Emily, Drake and his wife. any of the songs that I have used in this story are up on my profile page with links for the videos/ lyric video or what not, Also note that some songs people might dislike but if you dislike that band please be respectful because someone else might like that band and or some one never heard of that band please let them decide. Another than that on with the story.

Last time:

Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time

Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends

A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends

It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense

Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose

If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

After Mai was done singing she walked of stage and head back to the dressing-room to change out of her clothes. Someone knocked on the door.

"Wait for about five minutes and I'll let you in."

Chapter five

Once Mai finished getting dressed she opened up the door. She froze when she saw Oliver there. She looked at him and said, "What do you want?"

"Nothing much, I just want to talk to you Mai and see if we could call a truths."

Mai looked at him and knew that she wasn't really ready to forgive him but maybe just maybe this once would be okay or just until this Truth ends.

"I'm not sure if I can forgive you, but since this case deals with Drake and his dear great aunt I guess we can call a truths for now."

Mai noticed other singers in the club walking around the dressing rooms. They were all looking at her and wondering why there was a hot guy outside her door.

"Oliver why don't you come in so that we can talk."

Mai turned her back to walk over to the loveseat and said down, while Oliver walked into the room and shut the door. He walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Mai I know I hurt you, but why did you drop off the radar? Monk and the others tried to talk to you for a while. He even looked all over town. When you showed up here one night when he was with his band, he said that you didn't look so good."

Mai listened to him and knew all of this was true. Looking up at him Mai could tell that the others have been telling him that she left with nothing to let them know where she was. Mai didn't want to face her past she just wanted to forget that they were all her family. She wanted the old days back but at the same time if Oliver hadn't for his brother, Mai wouldn't have told him how she felt about him. Then Mai would be the Mai today. The Mai who work herself though high school and started to work and the Mai who was standing before Oliver.

"Once very thing happened when you found Gene everything just slipped away. Then when you left for England and closed the office. I was shocked, then I ended up being depressed, and the only way I found of coping everything that happened was that I threw everything I felt into my studies. I agree that we need to call a truths, but I will help with this case around my work and classes, but Emily will be with me a lot when I go visit her Aunt's house. Emily is very smart her age and she can read people very well. I will help with this case Oliver Davis. Now I believe that people are looking for you."

Mai got up and Oliver followed her out of the door. When they reach the main part of the club Drake looked over at Mai and Oliver and said, "So Mai is everything okay? Jack told me he walked by your dressing room and heard you talking to someone, and now I can see this someone is Mr. Shibuya."

"Mr. Drake, I'm sorry that we haven't been to your Aunt's house yet. But I will be their first thing tomorrow morning. I was wondering if we could meet up their tomorrow around Nine am?" Said Oliver.

"Mai what time are you classes tomorrow?" asked Drake.

"Tomorrow is my day off. I can meet you guys at the house tomorrow at Nine. But I have to be back here at noon because Jacky said that Luka has a new song that he wanted us all to perform. This song needs two male singers and one female singers."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Said Drake.

Mai looked at the time and noticed that the bus stops closed down for the night, and now she would have to walk home.

"Well I gotta go and work on some things tonight and get some rest." Said Mai as she started to walk away from the two men.

"Mai isn't the bus stops closed? You know I don't like it when you have to walk home by yourself." Called Drake.

"Drake I'll be fine. I'm always fine when I walk home." Said Mai as she started to walk away again and Drake said, "Mai you know how I get worried about you. At night all kinds of things could happen and it's bad enough last time I let you walk home you passed out because of a ghost and the time before that it was because someone held you at gun point and you used your powers to get away and Jacky found you passed out that night."

"I get your point Drake, but I need to get home before it gets even darker outside."

All this time Mai saw the look on Oliver's face. He looked over at Mai and noticed that she was watching him.

"Mr. Drake let me drive her home. That way we both know that she would be getting home safe and sound. If that is okay with you Mai?"

Mai looked at both men and nodded her head. This was the first time Oliver would be going to her house and then everyone would know where she lives.

"Then I guess I'll be fine with that then" Said Drake.

Oliver walked over to Mai and said, "The others went home already and Lin is home as well. I drove myself here tonight. Also I promise not to tell anyone where you live because I know that's what you're scared of. The reason why I know that is because if the look in your eyes when I asked if I could give you a ride."

"Fine as long as you don't tell the others about where I live and if you ever drop by without letting me know ahead of time then I would be pissed and I'll end up moving again. Trust me when I am saying this. I don't want no one to know where I live just yet."

Oliver held out his hand and Mai wasn't really sure if she should take it or now. But she decided to go ahead and take it and looked up at him.

"Oliver just know this that I am only agreeing to this because of the truths and nothing else. There are some things that we still have to talk over." Said Mai.

"I agree with that. I know Mai."

Oliver opened his car door and Mai got in. once she was belted into the car Mai didn't have to wait long until Oliver got into the car and started to drive. While Oliver drove the car and Mai gave his directions to her house. Then her phone ring, "your body is my redeemer…."

"Sorry but its Luka, I need to take this?"

"It's fine Mai."

"Hello Luka, what do you need? No I'm not on my way home. Oh you found three songs for us to use. Okay wait a minute," Mai grabbed her ipod5 and opened up the notes and said, "Okay what songs are we all going to sing, Okay so we're all sings the nexus by Amaranthe, then black list me song called Reprobate romance, and the last one you two will be sing alone is called Constellations by Cold black. So I will be singing two songs with you guys and then you two will be sing one song. Oaky will if you decided to sing three more let me know and I can talk to Drake to see if we could switched with another group since we're not the only one who sings at the club. Right Drake has us and the other three groups. Oaky then, well I have to go. A friend is giving me a leaf home. Okay talk to you tomorrow at noon. By Luka."

Mai hung up the phone and said, "Take this last right and go to the end of the road, and take a left. That's the building I'm living in."

Oliver pulled up to her apartment building, as Mai got out of the Oliver reached for her hand and said, "Mai, I'm sorry that I caused you all of this pain over the years."

"Oliver you don't need to be sorry. Things happen and we all have to get over them after a while anyways."

"Yeah, but Mai if I hadn't said those words to you, about you picking-"

"Please let's not have that talk tonight or anytime soon. Maybe after the Case is done and over with because then we can have some time to sit down and talk with no one around. So I'll see you at Drake's Aunt's house tomorrow at nine."

Mai got out of the car and started to walk away from the car, but then someone grabbed her from behind and kissed Mai on the lips. Mai was shocked when she noticed who had just kissed her.

Oliver Davis kissed her and she kissed him back, when she realized what was going on she push Oliver away and said, "What the hell Oliver, I thought I just made myself clear."

"I'm sorry Mai, I just want to let you know how I feel about. I'm sorry-"

"Oliver just go home. I'm not ready to have this talk. We only have a truths, but I can go back on that truth and relocate again if I must."

With that said Mai ran to the door of the apartment building with a single tear running down her face.

* * *

A/N: Oh I wonder what's going to happen next heehee. let me know what you all think. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: sorry about updating so fast but I was bored. also I hope this chapter would be good for everyone. and thank you for everyone who have been reviewing this story and those who have been reading at the same time. I am really happy and you guys cheer me up. :D on with the story.**

Chapter Six

_**Last Time:**_

Mai got out of the car and started to walk away from the car, but then someone grabbed her from behind and kissed Mai on the lips. Mai was shocked when she noticed who had just kissed her.

Oliver Davis kissed her and she kissed him back, when she realized what was going on she push Oliver away and said, "What the hell Oliver, I thought I just made myself clear."

"I'm sorry Mai, I just want to let you know how I feel about. I'm sorry-"

"Oliver just go home. I'm not ready to have this talk. We only have a truths, but I can go back on that truth and relocate again if I must."

With that said Mai ran to the door of the apartment building with a single tear running down her face.

* * *

_**NOW:**_

Mai woke up with a start. The dream she had scared the hell out of here. She wanted to know why she had that dream. Remembering back to when Oliver parked in front of her apartment building. Mai remember that when she got out of the car she gave Oliver her number in case he decided not to ask for her help on the case or what not. And he in return gave Mai his number in case she had a dream about the case. Mai looked at the time and noticed that it was only 6:15am. She deiced to get up and get ready for the day to head over to Drakes Aunts house.

Drake's Aunt Lilly-Anna was an old lady. She could see spirits just like Mai, and she could talk to them. But Lilly-Anna tried to keep this spirit at bay for so long until one day Mai and Emily were helping Lilly-Anna with some chores and that's when the spirit first attacked.

Mai could sense that spirit for a long time. But for some reason this spirit seemed to be only watching everyone and waited. Mai knew that there was more than one spirit in the house. Once Mai found something to wear she checked the time and noticed that it was only 7am. She got everything that she needed and headed outside.

Mai ran all the way to Aunt Lilly-Anna's house and noticed that everyone was there. Emily ran over to Mai and said, "Sis they came here and they are going to help Aunty out is that wonderful but the ghost are here I can see them."

Mai picked up Emily and said, "My, my, isn't a little girl happy about this."

"I am Mai. I know what this means. I can come and visit aunty more. "

Mai started to walk over to the others and Alice walked over to Mai and gave her a hug and said, "I'm sorry for Emily running over to the way she did."

"Alice, its fine. I know that Emily means a lot to you since that night."

Drake walked up to Alice and said, "Thank you Mai for looking after Emily. I'm glad I decided to higher you when I did. Alice loves to have you around and Emily loves you like a sister, which we all need. But right now we need to get back to work and see why these Ghost decided to start hurting people when they did."

Oliver walked over to them and noticed that Alice glared at him.

"Alice, Drake and Emily, we called a truce between us for now. Besides that let's start with this case."

Ayako , Monk, John started to carry things into the house where Drake showed them where they could set up for base. He even showed them rooms where they could use for sleeping in. While Oliver was following Drake he noticed that there was one room with the writing and within that writing had Mai's name on it.

Mai noticed Oliver looking at the door with Masako and Lin. Drake looked at them and over to Mai and said, "I'll leave the explaining to you. I know you have your reasons Mai. Oh and Mai my aunt would like to talk to you before she talks to SPR."

"Oh course Drake. I'll see you in a bit."

"Mai?" Asked Oliver.

"This is the room I stay in when I'm over here. You see when Drake hired me I was only a student in high school. Yet he asked if I wanted to be a maid and help out at his aunt's house. At the time I was desperate for a job and I was needing a different place to stay. So Lilly-Anna found out about me and had me stay her days on end. Then my old teacher's nephew moved to here and I told him he could take the apartment that I was staying since I found a new place to stay."

Mai opened up the door and looked inside and she started to talk again.

"While I was staying here, Lilly-Anna's great grandson was living here. We started to talk and we became friends. Then one day Lilly-Anna had a knock on the door. Two officers came and told Lilly-Anna that he died during an undercover job. Lilly-Anna started to cry and I stayed even more. This room is one of the rooms I used to sleep in all the time. But after he died I couldn't, and that was when the ghost started to act up, and hen Lilly-Anna hired someone to take care of the land and plants."

Mai closed the door and Lin said, "What else do you know about the ghost?"

"Nothing much. Just that each time the care take walks into the house he was pushed down the stairs. But I feel a lot of spirits here. Yet I also feel something is strange. That's all I can tell you. But the rooms you'll be staying is right across from base. This room is off limits."

With that said Mai turned away from the door and started walking to the dining room where Lilly-Anna was waiting for everyone. When they all walked into the room Mai noticed that Emily was stilling on her lap.

"Aunt, Mai and them have decided to come see you." Said Emily while slowly getting off Lilly-Anna's lap.

"Emily go and tell your parents that Mai well be making Tea for all of us and tell your mother that she would need to help her."

"Of course Aunty."

Emily left and Mai looked down when Lilly-Anna got up and walked over to me and said, "Mai, can I talk to your for a minute in the kitchen please?"

Mai nodded her head as she head to the kitchen and said, "Mai, what's wrong child?"

Mai still didn't say anything and yet she knew that Lilly-Anna would get the answer one way or another.

"Lilly-Anna I feel as if it was my fault that he died. I couldn't accept his feelings for me. I drove him away." Mai said as he started to make the Tea.

"Child it wasn't your fault. I warned him that you had a past and that someone broke your heart at the same time. When he died and you told me the truth I knew then that you felt guilty about that, but now I see a wonderful man out with that ghost hunting group and according to Drake he gave you a lift home last night."

"But-"

"No buts Mai. I know that he broke your heart and I see that he is trying to fix that."

Mai knew that Lilly-Anna was right about everything that has happened. She turned to the kettle and start to make the tea as Lilly-Anna walk out of the kitchen.

"Oh and Mai give him a chance. Even though he asked you if it was him or his brother and he left you alone. But you know the answer to that question. You know who to choses." Said Lilly-Anna.

Mai just sat there and thought about everything that had happen from the time Oliver left to the time he showed up at the club. Then when she needed a ride home everything was confusing. Mai knew that she needed to sit down with each of the SPR and have a long talk. First with everyone else and then Oliver last.

Kettle whistled and which Mai jumped and started to pour the tea in to twelve cups and slowly placed them on to a tray and slowly walked out of the kitchen. When Mai came close to the dining room she overheard Lilly-Anna talking.

"I know your real name boy. And Hara I know all about you. In fact I know everyone in this room. I know of Mai's past. I knew her parents. But I was away on a trip for three years. When I came back I heard of what happened to them. Then a few years after I heard Drake talking about a girl and I asked him name, he then told me. I told him I wanted to meet her and that I wanted help out this house because at the time I didn't want anyone in this house. But I had on maid and I didn't trust her that much with some things. Mai told me all about you guys. She didn't talk about her ghost hunting days. But I already knew what happened. Now about this ghost that's in my house, there are more than one. The ones who are nice want to cross over but something is keeping them from crossing over. That's all I am going to tell you since you got everything else from everyone."

Mai decided now would be the time to walk out with the tea for everyone. Alice got up and helped. Mai handed Oliver his tea and finished passing everyone their tea Mai sat down. They were talking and then they heard everything with glass breaking and Mai froze. She looked around and saw a Ghost. He had blood all over his body and said, "Leave this place, only family is allowed to be here. Please leave at once. Or I'll kill one."

Then they heard screaming. Mai jumped and said, "Emily, where is Emily?"

"She's in her room Mai. Why what's wrong."

Mai took off running and headed upstairs. The others were following her. When Mai reached the door she couldn't open the door. She couldn't get it open so she put her hand up against the door and pushed onto. She ran into the room and saw Emily on her bed screaming her head off.

"Emily, look at me. It's going to be okay about it I promise you."

"Mai I'm scared. The ghost is trying to-"

"I know Emily. Come on, remember our secret, and please understand that everything will be okay. Come on."

Emily got up but the ghost pushed her down and another one grabbed a knife and walked closer to her. Mai decided to walk closer to her and fight against the ghost. When Mai grabbed Emily and she turned around and pushed Emily closer to everyone else. Then the ghost knocked her against the wall and Mai passed out.

* * *

A/N: I forgot to say this but the songs i used in chapter one are not by me. and also if anyone want to check any of the bands and songs they all should be on my profile page. Also the cell phone tone i used in the last chapter should be up on my profile page and if anyone want to know the tile and the band please let me know i will tell you. Okay until next them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Chapter one : Oliver Davis/Naru

It's been a long time since I found my dead brother and leaving to go to Japan. I was happy that I found my brother and at the same time sad, I don't know why I was feeling like this. But I kept whatever I felt under my mask that no one sees though accept one person.

That person didn't show up when I left and when I called everyone about reopening SPR I got a hold of everyone but one person. I knew I should have come back before now but I had to be home and talk to my parents and sort things out. Lin never said anything.

I have only been back for about three days and I already have a case. I had Lin call the others and Ayako seemed upset at me because Mai left and no one knew what happened to her. I had ask Ayako if she had talk to Mai since she left but no one said a word about it.

Everyone was outside the club. We were meeting a Mr. Drake. He didn't give his last name when he talked with my father about what was going on. But my father told me that if I came back to Japan that if there was a case that he found he would send it to me. Yet like normal he sent me back to Japan with a case.

When I walk up to the others they all turned and look at me.

"Naru it's been a long time. So I see this is the place where we are meeting the guy?"

"Yes Monk. This is we're meeting him."

Monk looked at the club and said, "so this club? This club takes me back. I used to perform here all the time. So let's head inside and see what this Drake guy need help with then Shall we?"

Everyone walked in but what they didn't expect was to see a certain Brown hair and brown eyed girl up on stage singing.

**_Please, please, forgive me_**

**_But I won't be home again_**

**_Maybe someday you'll look up_**

**_And barely conscious, you'll say to no one_**

**_"Isn't something missing?_**

**_You won't cry for my absence, I know_**

**_You forgot me long ago_**

**_Am I that unimportant?_**

**_Am I so insignificant?_**

**_Isn't something missing?_**

**_Isn't someone missing me?_**

"My gods isn't that Mai up on stage?" Said Ayako

Everyone else looked at Naru and was frozen in his spot while Mai was singing, he could have sworn that Mai was looking right at them.

**_Even though I'm the sacrifice_**

**_You won't try for me, not now_**

**_Though I'd die to know you love me_**

**_I'm all alone_**

**_Isn't someone missing me?_**

**_Please, please, forgive me_**

**_But I won't be home again_**

**_I know what you do to yourself_**

**_I breathe deep and cry out_**

**_"Isn't something missing?_**

**_Isn't someone missing me?"_**

**_Even though I'm the sacrifice_**

**_You won't try for me, not now_**

**_Though I'd die to know you love me_**

**_I'm all alone_**

**_Isn't someone missing me?_**

They sat down at the bar and Lin looked at the bartender and said, "Can you get Mr. Drake we would like to talk to him about a few things please?"

"Of course, I see that you guys are talking a liking to Mai. She sings really good, I'm Jacky by the way."

Monk looked at Jacky and said, "So I hear this club had changed over time. Could you tell me more about this club?"

"Just let me call Drake down so you guys can talk to him."

Jacky called Drake and Monk started to talk to Jacky and said, "This club is special, its for kids who are having a hard time in school, home, depressed or worst. We sing and play songs that's not normal to play in any club. Take Mai, up there for example, she singing a song called Missing by Evanescence. We mostly sing songs by different artist. Mai sings all English songs with me and another guy. And also we have a group that sings jpop and kpop. But they don't sing a whole lot because they don't like to sing songs like that."

**_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_**

**_Knowing you don't care_**

**_And if I sleep just to dream of you_**

**_I'll wake without you there_**

**_Isn't something missing?_**

**_Isn't something_**

**_Even though I'm the sacrifice_**

**_You won't try for me, not now_**

**_Though I'd die to know you love me_**

**_I'm all alone_**

**_Isn't something missing?_**

**_Isn't someone missing me?_**

When Naru zoned back into reality he noticed that Drake walked over and said, "I take it you guys are here about my Aunts house?"

"Yes. But I also would like to know if I could talk to some of your workers and any worker who have been to you aunts house?"

"Sorry but the person that walks in and out of my aunt's house is the girl who just got off the stage."

They all watched as Mai walked over to Drake and they talk about something and Mai then said, "IF they want to talk to me they can stop in tomorrow. But I need to go. Bye Drake."

She walked away from the group. Yasuhara looked at everyone and said, "I think we should call it a night. Big boss I'll start looking for any information if that's okay."

Naru only nodded his head as he got up and left the club. He couldn't believe that Mai had changed so much and that this Night club was different than any of the others.

"Noll are you okay?" called Lin.

"I'm not sure. But Mai seems like she doesn't want nothing to do with me. I wonder what happened to her and why she didn't want nothing to do with us. I mean she was friendly with everyone at one time. What happened after left? "

"I don't know. But let's call it a night and think about this later."

Mai's Journal:

_I can't believe that they showed up at the club. I knew that Drake's Aunt Lilly-Anna was having problems with ghost. I knew that he was going to look for someone to take care of things. I wish it wasn't them. I got away before they even had the chance to ask me questions. But I knew that they were going to ask me questions and at the same time I'm not sure if I wanted to face them or if I was ready to face them. Please if I do face that they wouldn't ask a lot of questions because I don't know what I would be doing anything. _

_Back on topic I guess. Jacky has come back and we will be performing together soon I can't wait. I miss performing with him and also with Luka. Of course all we did was covers for songs. Songs that would help the broken and those who were different. I know that feeling of being different and the kids that come to the club have an invite only, and they shared that with their friends and family because they knew that they would get help or to talk to someone. I guess that's all for now because I don't know what else to say. All Because Oliver Davis had to walk into that night club just like he walked into that school room all those days ago. _

__m.T._


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own anything except Jacky, Emily, Alice., Drake, Luka, Lilly-Anna and the plot. **_

Chapter 8

Last time:

"Emily, look at me. It's going to be okay about it I promise you."

"Mai I'm scared. The ghost is trying to-"

"I know Emily. Come on, remember our secret, and please understand that everything will be okay. Come on."

Emily got up but the ghost pushed her down and another one grabbed a knife and walked closer to her. Mai decided to walk closer to her and fight against the ghost. When Mai grabbed Emily and she turned around and pushed Emily closer to everyone else. Then the ghost knocked her against the wall and Mai passed out.

Now:

Mai woke up but when she did she saw Gene. He looked at Mai and said, "Mai I know you told me to let it rest. But I just can't. Oliver tore himself up after he found out that you had disappeared. No one could find you. Till Monk was that the club which you already knew that. You and Oliver need to sort out your feelings because you both are driving me insane. But on another note, there are more than three ghost in this house. The one who acted up after something bad had happened was the same one who was haunting this place? Drake has a brother and it has something to do with him and also Lilly-Anna's son. You need to call them in."

Mai knew what he was say was true. But she couldn't bring herself to call them in or to even look at them.

"I know Gene. I know what these spirits wants and who."

Gene looked at Mai and said, "They want you Mai. You've seen the dreams of them, how they died by the hand they loved and in returned they killed the one who had killed them and also-"

"I know this Gene. They have been trying to kill me for a while now. Even before him. Yet his grandmother has been protecting me and lately I've been getting hurt and same with other people who used to work for Lilly-Anna."

Gene then showed Mai the spirits. They were all killed in different ways and they in returned killed somebody else. They were angry because they were betrayed by the one that they loved and at the same time they made a mistake. Then she saw something that she never seen before. Each person that had died were possessed by these spirits and then they were killed and some of these people were declared missing.

"It's time to wake up Mai."

When Mai woke up she noticed that she was in Lilly-Anna's room. Mai looked around to see if someone was in the room with her and when she noticed that Emily was there. Emily turned around to look at Mai and she said, "The scary guy carried you in here."

Mai looked at her and knew who she meant but she had to ask Emily who she meant.

"Emily who is the scary guy?"

"It's the one who is the CEO of SPR, the head guy. I think I hear the Monk guy calling him Nauri or something of the sort."

Mai just looked away from her. Mai thought that she got bored with her being quiet that Emily walked out of the room. Mai was alone in the room. She let her mind wonder to the thought of him carrying her. She didn't want to think about it at all. Mai's heart is broken, broken beyond repair, or so that's what she was thinking. Yet what Gene has said is the truth that she need to sit down and talk to Oliver and explain what she was feelings and what happened and listen to his side of the story, but Mai wasn't sure if she could talk to him because of the case. But ever since they had called a truce it's been a little strange between them.

Soon a knock came and Mai looked up from her thoughts and noticed that Oliver was there. He walked in and then she noticed that Lilly-Anna walked in behind him, she shut the door as Oliver set the tray down and pulled one of the chairs out for her sit and the he sat down in another chair.

"Mai, how are you feeling child?" Asked Lilly-Anna.

"I'm fine. How is Emily? I didn't get a chance to ask her?" said Mai as she watched Oliver writing something down in that damn book of his.

"Mai I need to know something, what happened to cause the spirits to attack Emily?"

Mai was quiet for a while. While she was quiet Lilly-Anna looked at her and realized something.

"They went after Emily to get to you, didn't they?" said Lilly-Anna.

"Yes they did. I know the reason behind it, it was because I should have died at the same time as he did." Mai said all in one breathe, the she looked away and said, "some of the spirits think its funny to possess people and use them for fun and they have the people they had possessed to kill each other. When they possess someone they make them do something where someone walks in on them and they its everyone for themselves. I'm sorry Lilly-Anna it's my fault."

Lilly-Anna looked at Mai and said, "No, these damn spirits have been messing with my family for generations and now they are messing around with staff and people who I consider family. I think it's time for you to talk to him about what happened and tell him the whole truth. Maybe not now. But after your show tonight. I know you're all busy with this, but Mai has work, mister."

Oliver looked at Lilly-Anna and said, "I know. I'll leave some of my people here while I, Monk, and Ayako take Mai to the club."

Just then Mai looked at the time and realized it's five p.m, she looked at Lilly-Anna and said, "Drake is going to be mad and same with Luka and Jacky, they are going to be pissed at me."

"No they won't because Drake told them that you had passed out. But you do need to leave and I know you found another song to sing. You better hurry to the club."

-Break- (At the Club)

It's two hours, Mai was getting ready while Luka sang Constellations by Cold Black and then he started to sing Wedding Dress by Taeyang. They were both good songs. Then it was going to be Luka, Mai and Jacky singing together. Mai was scared because this was going to be the first time that they would be sing as a trio.

"Mai, you'll be going up on stage in five." Said the manager.

"Okay." She said as she looked in the mirror.

"Oliver, I know you standing outside my door, we'll talk about everything after I'm done sing okay I need to do this. This is important to me. Okay."

Mai walked out of the dressing room and looked at Oliver, "I'll be fine as long as you can truly listen to you heart, and the words."

Mai walked on stage and said, "Hey everyone. Sorry I'm late. Well I guess Jacky and Luka had fun while I was gone. I guess they loved singing without me."

"Mai we can't have fun without you." Said Luka.

Mai looked at Luka and noticed that he red hair grew longer and his bangs covered his eyes as he was playing the drums for Jacky and then singing.

"Well okay then, let's start the songs then."

[Mai]

Right now

I wanna be the enemy

I hide

Empower our remedy

Step up

Get your game on

Get your pride back

Never back down, oh

[Luka)

And as I open my eyes

I see my shadow

Will I return like my self or parted atoms

[Jakcy]

I have the will inside my mind

(Inside my mind)

There is a voice I can't deny

[Chorus]

I break with the past

Set the nexus free at last

As the future will be there to save us

Trapped in my skin

See the nexus in my dreams

But will you bury me within

[Mai]

Yeah, I rise so you can be a part of me

I hide as part of the machinery

I've stepped on the wires

Feeding the flames to burn higher-er

[Luka]

And as the darkness reveals

I see no reason

For me to reach for the cure

I'm my own demon

[Jacky]

I kept the secrets in my mind

There is a voice I can't deny

[Chorus]

I break with the past

Set the nexus free at last

As the future will be there to save us

Trapped in my skin

See the nexus in my dreams

But will you bury me within

[Luka]

Face it down

I'm the spine in the flame

Just let it out of me

Break it out of the core

To help me breath

[Jacky]

I have the will inside my mind

There is a voice I can't deny

[Chorus]

I break with the past

Set the nexus free at last

As the future will be there to save us

Trapped in my skin

See the nexus in my dreams

But will you bury me within

Oliver walked over to the bar counter and listened to the last part of the song. He knew what Mai was walking about.

"Okay everyone now that's done, I'll be singing one last song to night while Jacky will finish singing and then the next group will be singing girls generation song the boys and so on. So Luka joined us tonight and now Jacky will be singing this last song with me till next time."

**_(So listen when you feel your heart skip a beat)_**

**_You show me hell in the most beautiful light, your lies disguised as alibis._**

**_You know you're hell behind your beautiful eyes, a feeling I can't fight._**

**_We're just a falling star, we're just a broken seed._**

**_And when an ocean parts, will you wanna sink our dreams?_**

**_I don't know what we are or what we'll ever be, so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat._**

Oliver looked into Mai's eyes as she was sing this song. Each world of this song hit him. Each word was how she felt no matter what had happened or so he was pretending to be with or dating.

**_(So listen when you feel your heart skip a beat)_**

**_You left me here without a breath or goodbye, you never even tried._**

**_You saw me then I was so perfectly blind, a love I'll never find._**

**_We're just a falling star, we're just a broken seed._**

**_And when an ocean parts, will you wanna sink our dreams?_**

**_I don't know what we are or what we'll ever be, so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat._**

**_You're just like drawing scars and leaving hope to bleed._**

**_So if we fall apart, will I ever haunt your dreams?_**

**_I don't know who we are or what this means, so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat._**

**_(JAcky)_**

**_Yeah, you said you felt the same, but now who's to blame, you threw it all away._**

**_Yeah, you said you felt the same, but then something changed,_**

**_(Mai) you threw it all away. [x2]_**

**_(Mai)_**

**_We're just a falling star, we're just a broken seed._**

**_And when an ocean parts, will you wanna sink our dreams?_**

**_I don't know what we are or what we'll ever be, so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat._**

**_(Jacky)_**

**_You're just like drawing scars and leaving hope to bleed._**

**_(Mai)_**

**_So if we fall apart, will I ever haunt your dreams?_**

**_I don't know who we are or what this means, so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat._**

When Mai finished singing she walked back into the dressing room and closed the door. The song had gotten to her. She felt tears going down here cheek.

"Mai are you in there, Mai?" called Oliver's voice.

Mai was scared to open the door. But she knew that she had to because she needed to talk to him and let him talk. She walked over to the door and when she opened it Olive walked in. Mai closed and locked her door and turned to Oliver and said, "It's time that we talked about some things."

Oliver nodded and Mai began telling her story.

"When you asked me if it was you or Gene that I was in love with it killed me inside. I just lost the only person that I loved and then I lost everyone who I considered my family. When I got back to the cabin we were staying in, I pretended that you didn't hurt me. I just acted normal and no one noticed how I was acting. When you told us that SPR was going to be disbanded and that you were going back England. Then when you walked out the door John looked at Lin and asked when your flight would be, and Lin told him. Everyone then decided to see you off. I didn't go because I had other things to deal with. Then the day drifted into months and no one bothered to check –up on me. Then I noticed that my phone needed an up-grade. I went and had had mu number changed and erased everyone off my phone. Then the school year ended, and Yasuhara found me one day because I was looking for a job. He knew what school I went to and of course when the school had trips. That day I should have gone on the school trip but I didn't want to. I stayed home and decided to find a job. Yasuhara asked me how I was and I lied and told him that I was fine. Then I walked away because a classmate of him walked up to him. Then school started and I threw myself into my studies, found a job, and then I met Drake's nephew. He was kind and sweet. He tried to get my frozen heart to open back up, then I told him that I couldn't. He left for a job after I turned him down, and that was that last time that I saw him. Then the ghost started to attack me and then you can guess what happened from that."

Mai looked away from Oliver. She didn't want to see his reaction. But then he started to talk, "I know there is more to it than that. But I just wanted to tell you that I regret asking you that stupid question. I know we are at Truces right now, but I regret telling you how I truly felt because when you told you that you saw me and then realized I had a twin, I got mad because I thought you loved him and not me. When I returned home I closed off from everyone. When John called me and asked if I had heard from you because you were nowhere to found, they showed up at your school and they told Ayako that you didn't walk at graduation, but you decided to get right to college. No one had any information on you. Monk said that he had seen you working at a Club he used to perform at and had asked him how you were, he didn't say much. Back to when John said you were missing my heart stopped beating. I didn't know what that was until I saw you singing on stage that night and then tonight. I have come to realize that I do love you."

Mai froze when she hear Olive saying those words. She turned to look at him and said, "why now? Why now that I am broken that you decided to say those words to me."

_**A/N: hope you all like this chapter. all the music that I used should be up on my profile, if not it will be up on that sooner or later. the songs are up on my profile. The song that Mai first sang in this chapter is by blacklist me, the video is up on my profile. Also the nexus is by amaranth and I think you all would love those songs or some of them. All links are on my profile page. :D till next time.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Well here is the new chapter its up sooner than I had planed. but I guess that's what I get from watching some bones, lost girl, criminal minds, and numbers all in one day because Netflix is so addicting some times lol :D Any who I don't own any thing besides the plot and DRAKE, ALICE, EMILY, DAN, LEE, AND MAE. now on with the story,.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

_**Last time** _

Oliver nodded and Mai began telling her story.

"When you asked me if it was you or Gene that I was in love with it killed me inside. I just lost the only person that I loved and then I lost everyone who I considered my family. When I got back to the cabin we were staying in, I pretended that you didn't hurt me. I just acted normal and no one noticed how I was acting. When you told us that SPR was going to be disbanded and that you were going back England. Then when you walked out the door John looked at Lin and asked when your flight would be, and Lin told him. Everyone then decided to see you off. I didn't go because I had other things to deal with. Then the day drifted into months and no one bothered to check –up on me. Then I noticed that my phone needed an up-grade. I went and had had mu number changed and erased everyone off my phone. Then the school year ended, and Yasuhara found me one day because I was looking for a job. He knew what school I went to and of course when the school had trips. That day I should have gone on the school trip but I didn't want to. I stayed home and decided to find a job. Yasuhara asked me how I was and I lied and told him that I was fine. Then I walked away because a classmate of him walked up to him. Then school started and I threw myself into my studies, found a job, and then I met Drake's nephew. He was kind and sweet. He tried to get my frozen heart to open back up, then I told him that I couldn't. He left for a job after I turned him down, and that was that last time that I saw him. Then the ghost started to attack me and then you can guess what happened from that."

Mai looked away from Oliver. She didn't want to see his reaction. But then he started to talk, "I know there is more to it than that. But I just wanted to tell you that I regret asking you that stupid question. I know we are at Truces right now, but I regret telling you how I truly felt because when you told you that you saw me and then realized I had a twin, I got mad because I thought you loved him and not me. When I returned home I closed off from everyone. When John called me and asked if I had heard from you because you were nowhere to found, they showed up at your school and they told Ayako that you didn't walk at graduation, but you decided to get right to college. No one had any information on you. Monk said that he had seen you working at a Club he used to perform at and had asked him how you were, he didn't say much. Back to when John said you were missing my heart stopped beating. I didn't know what that was until I saw you singing on stage that night and then tonight. I have come to realize that I do love you."

Mai froze when she hear Olive saying those words. She turned to look at him and said, "why now? Why now that I am broken that you decided to say those words to me."

* * *

CHAPTER 9

* * *

_**Now:**_

Oliver turned Mai around so that she was facing him. Mai didn't look at him, she had her eyes on the floor. When she felt Oliver move his hand to her face to look up at him, he said, "the reason why now is because I was stupid back then. I couldn't think or deal with everything. When I went back to England I talked with my cousin. She was pissed that I left you and came back, and at the same time she was really happy that someone could actually put up with me. But I didn't know at the time that I had hurt you because I was stupid enough to believe that you were in love with Gene. I was pissed off from days on end. After a while I knew I was wrong because I did find out that I was in love with you but I had lost everything. Then I decided to try and sort out the rest of my feelings and tried to decided what I should tell you when I did come back. Yet at the same time I thought that you might have meet someone else, which I was right about that, but I thought that when you met someone else that you would have been married and that you had moved on from me. I know we called a truces till the end of this case. I just want to know if you still feel what I feel for you and if I am aloud to court you?"

Mai looked at Oliver in the eyes and said, "I do feel the same for you, it's just that if I would allow you to court me as you say, it has to be after this case. But I can tell that you want to ask me something don't you?"

They were both quiet. Mai was right that Oliver wanted to ask her something. She was scarfed on what it might be. Mai looked at him and noticed that he has seemed a little happier that she was talking to him and telling how she felt.

When Mai was about to turn away from Oliver again, he grabbed her and pulled her closer. All kinds of thoughts were running though her mind and only one stood out. _He's going to kiss me. _That was running though her mind.

Mai looked at him and realized they were close. Then he kissed her. It was nothing to what she had her friends say about kissing someone that they love. Mai kissed back just as Oliver was about to pull away. When she kissed him back the kiss grew from a simple one into something more, it grew into passion.

The kiss would have gone even longer if the door hadn't opened and Drake said, "About time."

Mai jumped away from Oliver and said, "Drake what are you doing here?"

"Alice called me to ask where you were. Same with the one member that came with him. It's late Mai, and my brother will be here tomorrow, and same with my niece and nephew. Just don't let them see you kissing someone else. Lilly-Anna knows who you truly love, but my brother might not, though my brother is only my cousin, we grew up together so we called each other brother. Come we need to leave, its past midnight."

The next morning Mai woke up in her old room. She knew that she would have a lot of explaining to do. _Damn it why did he have to come. Why did his father, brother and sister have to be here today? Why all of them. _ While Mai drifted off into thinking she didn't realize that her door opened and Lilly-Anna walked into the room. She looked at Mai and said, "Mai, sweetie are you going to be okay?"

Mai looked up and said, "I'll have to be. After all you son blames me for his death, and the same with his siblings. They all blame me. Saying that I am the reason why he left and went and did what he did. Then after he had died it made it even more worse that you lost your grandson. Then when you decided to take my said, along with Drake and Alice, they both got pissed at you."

"Mai, my dear child I made the right decision. I knew you didn't love him and that you tried to love him back. When he found out that you didn't feel that same and that you were just settling for him because you were to broken over to who had hurt you."

Mai started to cry again. When there was a knock on the door, Lilly-Anna looked up and saw that Naru/Oliver was at the door. Of course Lilly-Anna knew who he really was and also that he had broken Mai's heart and at the same time he had talked with Mai the night before and they felt the same.

"You can come in young man." Said Lilly-Anna.

When Oliver walked into the room and said, "Why is Mai crying?"

He walked over to her and Mai looked at him and said, "I'll be fine. Please understand it's nothing. Just worried about how today will go. I know that I am not on this case, just here to help. But whatever you do today, just don't lose control on what's going to happen. Tell the others the same okay."

Lilly-Anna looked at Mai and Oliver and said, "Shibuya, I know who you really are, your Oliver Davis, don't ask how I now. But I'll call you Shibuya-san so that you can keep your cover. My son will be here sometime today to talk to you. He and his family strongly believe that Mai didn't care about my grandson and their for he might treat you like-like she shouldn't be around, also he'll be mad at me because I stood by Mai, and same as my nephew. If you hear something that you question or don't like you can ask questions and re-question anyone you like. I am still head of my family and what I say goes. My son may think that he'll take this family over once I am go, he will not. The next head of this family well go to Drake. His parents were heads of the family till they had died and it had fallen upon my husband and me to take the family over. My son nor Drake know about this and I would like you to keep this from them."

"OF course Lilly-Anna." Said Oliver.

Oliver hugged Mai to cheer her up but her face turned red and she said, "Stop it, you shouldn't be in here, I'm still-"

"I don't care Mai, I've seen you in your night clothes before because of all the dreams you had at night that woke everyone up and also it doesn't bother me because I am respectful to keep my eyes on your face or the wall and floor. "

Lilly-Anna smiled at what Oliver had said. She looked at the young couple before her and knew that everything will work out in the end. She looked at them and remembered when she was once a young lady and in love.

"Well, I'll be going. I should hope that you, Oliver, will be respectful enough in this wrong with Mai. And not funny business, I may be an old women, but I know what love is when I see it. I just don't want Emily to come in here and see something that she shouldn't see. "

"Ma'am I can assure you that won't happen. I'll be down in a bit. I just need to talk to Mai for a minute."

Lilly-Anna nodded her head as she walked out the door. When she was gone Oliver looked at Mai and said, "About last night I hope I didn't make you upset about kissing you. But what I had said is true. That I wanted to be with you when you are ready for that. Maybe not right now, but don't keep me waiting for too long Mai."

Mai reached over to Oliver and said, "Shut up."

Then she kissed him. Just a simple kiss and she said, "I understand and I know. But right now you have a case to work on. I need to get up and get dress."

"I don't want you wondering around this house alone, so I'll wait outside your bedroom door."

When Oliver left the room, Mai got up and looked though her clothes and decided to wear a skirt that went to her knees, and a tee-shirt that the sleeves were cut-off. She looked in the mirror and noticed that she looked normal as she can be. She placed her boots on and grabbed her bag so that she could read some of the books, and look up some songs to talk over with Luka and Jakcy about them. Walking out of the room Mai saw Oliver waiting for her. When she walked out he turned to her and said, "how should we do this? Do you want the others know about-"

"No not yet. Maybe after the case. This way Monk won't try to kill you. But I do know that Drake will end up having a word with you sometime, and if that happens you need to talk to him without anyone around."

Oliver just nodded his head. He was about to kiss her again when Emily ran to Mai and said, "Their here and I don't want to see them. Please sis don't go down there."

As if on cue John came walking over to Mai and said, "Lilly-Anna would like Naur to start questioning everyone now. Though she did tell me that you were here with Mai. When Emily took off she asked me to bring her back, but for some reason she's scared."

Mai nodded her head. She picked up Emily and said, "sweetie we have to go back down there. I understand why you're scared because they are here, but I'm scared to. They blame me Emily."

"I know. But it wasn't your fault." Said Emily with a look that told Mai to not even go there. Mai knew that Emily being at 6 years that she held a lot of power. When Emily gets mad she loses control over that power and Mai has been trying to teach her to control that power so she wouldn't be a danger to anyone around her.

"Come on Emily lets go see what crap Dan, Lee, and Mae have been saying to everyone."

Emily looked at Mai as they started to walk while Mai was holding her, Oliver tugged on her arm and took her bag.

"John can you place this in base. When you came down grabbed my note book. I seem to have forgotten it."

"Sure thing Naru."

John took the bag and disappeared and when he was out of sight Oliver took Mai's hand and said, "Everything will be okay."

Emily looked up at him as she noticed the air around them wasn't as thick as it was the other day. Emily kept quiet as she was watching her sister and the person who had broken her heart.

"I know. But whatever you hear don't get upset. Emily is enough to handle with her being so close to me, that I don't need to two people breaking things because they get so mad that they leak out some of their PK."

Oliver looked at Mai and then at Emily and said, "Emily do you have PK?"

Emily looked at Mai and said, "Is it okay to talk to him about my gifts?"

"Yes it is. He has almost the same gift as you."

"Is he trust worthy now?" said Emily.

"Yes he is."

Before Oliver could say anything they reach the stairs and Emily hopped down from Mai and took her as, as Oliver let go. They walked down the Stairs and when the family and the rest of SPR came into view Mai noticed eyes on her. But the eyes that were watching every step that she made was the ones she wished she could hide from.

When Mai was in the room, she looked at everyone and said, "Good morning. Sorry that I'm late for the meeting."

* * *

_**a/n: if anyone has any questions feel free to message me or what not. i'll answer your questions though a message or after the story. :D until next time my lovelies :D **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own ghost hunt. I only own the plot, and the characters that are known as Mae, Dan, Lee, Luka, Drake, Lilly-Anna, ALice, Emily, and Jacky. Any music that I use for this I don't own. any music that I use or menschen is on my profile with a youtube link. **_

* * *

**_LAST TIME:_**

Emily looked up at him as she noticed the air around them wasn't as thick as it was the other day. Emily kept quiet as she was watching her sister and the person who had broken her heart.

"I know. But whatever you hear don't get upset. Emily is enough to handle with her being so close to me, that I don't need to two people breaking things because they get so mad that they leak out some of their PK."

Oliver looked at Mai and then at Emily and said, "Emily do you have PK?"

Emily looked at Mai and said, "Is it okay to talk to him about my gifts?"

"Yes it is. He has almost the same gift as you."

"Is he trust worthy now?" said Emily.

"Yes he is."

Before Oliver could say anything they reach the stairs and Emily hopped down from Mai and took her as, as Oliver let go. They walked down the Stairs and when the family and the rest of SPR came into view Mai noticed eyes on her. But the eyes that were watching every step that she made was the ones she wished she could hide from.

When Mai was in the room, she looked at everyone and said, "Good morning. Sorry that I'm late for the meeting."

* * *

Chapter Ten.

_**NOW:**_

Mai looked at everyone at the table. They were all seated down getting ready to eat. She looked and noticed that Dan, Lee, and Mae were looking at her with disapproving looks on their faces. Oliver looked over to Lilly-Anna.

"Sorry I took so long to interview Mai here." Said Oliver looking at each of his co-works, after all he did tell John that some people would be stopping by and they needed to act professional while on this case as much as they can.

Emily looked over at her cousin/uncle when she noticed that he kept on looking at Mai.

"Emily, sweetheart why don't you come over here and talk to your favorite person." Said Mae.

Emily looked at Mae and grabbed a hold of Mai's hand and said, "No. and I won't sit next to you. I'll be sitting next to my sister."

Mae looked over at Mai and said, "Been a while hasn't it Mai."

Mai looked at Mae. Her long black hair pulled to the side, her doe like brown eyes looking at Mai. Mae was wearing a skirt that was black and a blood-red shirt that was tucked neatly into the skirt. She wear a belt that was silver.

"Yes. Though I wished to never see you again, but I guess that's just happens." Said Mai.

Lilly-Anna then decided to look up and said, "Mai dear, why don't you set next down. Mr. Shibuya why don't you sit next to Mai, so that way Emily is in between her father, then Mai next to her and you next to me. "

They sat down at the table. Monk was looking at everyone and noticed that the air was thick enough that you couldn't even cut it with knife. Everyone started to eat their meal in silence. Lee, who looks like Dan. They had the same build for being men and also they had brown hair that was styled like a gentlemen's haircut, and they looked ready to head to a business meeting. Yet the only difference was that Lee had a higher brown than his father.

Lee looked up and said, "Grandmother why did you have to have her here at this table. She's not family? And that goes for the strangers to."

"Hey-" started Monk, but Oliver looked at him and said, "Monk, clam down. We're sitting with our host. Don't be disrespectful in front of her."

"Lilly-Anna, maybe it would be better if I just leave and let you have some time I with your family, while the SPR team ask them questions. I shouldn't be -"

"No Mai. This whole ordeal has been going on long enough and I wanted it to stop here and now so that the spirits in this house may be taken care of now and not later. Not after they went after you and Emily so many times. Drake and Alice and I are on your side of things. You mad yourself quiet clear when you turned him down. I know that you are hurting more than these three are."

Dan looked up at Lilly-Anna and said, "well it is Mai's fault that he got killed because she wouldt admit that she was whore that couldn't change her ways. I wonder what he did see in her. I don't understand why you three are by her side when she killed him."

Drake slammed his hands on the table and said, "Michael made up his mind after Mai turned him down. He deiced to leave. None of us knew that would be the last time we would see him a live. I know he was your son. But don't you see what your anger is doing to Mai here. She's been crying over him because if she said yes, he wouldn't have gone off to that call. He talked to Mai, then while he was laying in the hospital bed he told her that he was sorry for walking out like that. That he was sorry for trying to get close to Mai. He for gave her for turning him down. After she saw him as a friend. Have you for gotten how much Mai had locked her-self in her room. How much she cried. Every time Mae came over she saw that Mai was always out of your sight. She blamed herself to the extent that she wanted to disapper from our- "

"I wish she would. She caused him to die. I don't care what you say. She-" Said Lee.

Then there was a crashing noise and everyone stopped yelling and looked at Emily.

"Stop stop it. Don't you know how much this hurts Mai. She blames herself enough about it. When the ghost attacked me, Mai risked her life for me. The Ghost wants her, and yet on of these ghost is protecting Mai. I may be just six years, but I know a lot. I can read people. I hate you three. You hurt him by kicking him out and Aunty took him in. He fell in love for Mai. She chased after him when he walked away. Yes Mai went to that same bank that was being robbed, yes when he got there and he threw himself in front of her so that she can live and heal her heart that is cold as ice. See he found someone that he was in love with long ago. She had his child without him knowing until that fateful day. His child is only three. Aunty has met the child. The mother didn't want to marry him because she wanted to raise the child on her own. Mike and the women both knew it was a mistake that what happened happed. But they coped with it and moved on."

Lilly-Anna got up and walked around the table to Emily and bent down to her and said, "Shh, its fine. You can stop now Emily. I think they are just filled with grief that they had lost someone that meant the world to them."

"Dan, Lee, Mae you were right. I shouldn't have gone to Drake's bar, then I wouldn't have meet anyone that night. I should have gone and disappeared from this world. I have come to accept that it was my fault. I understand why the ghost wants to take my life, it's because I've blamed myself for what happened. That's what the ghost are feeding on. But not once has any of the member of this family died the way he had died. That's what stirred the ghost up."

When Mai said that she sat down and looked around at everyone's faces. SPR members were shocked but the look on Oliver's face was hidden. Mai knew that he would be asking her questions later, but now wasn't the time.

"Now that's out of the way. I believe that Mr. Shibuya would like to ask us all some questions about what we have experienced here, and to see if anyone has been hurt. Now before that lets sit down and eat. "

Soon it became quiet again while everyone started to eat again. John kept looking at Mai, and the over to Oliver. He knew what was going to happen between those two. Ayako broke the silence and said, "Mrs. Lilly-Anna this is really good fruit? Where did you buy it?"

Lilly-Anna looked up at the women and said, "I didn't buy them. I grow them. There is an orchid not far from here that's been in the family for generations. Drake or Mai picks the fruit and brings it back here to me."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I don't own ghost hunt, you all know that. they only characters I own is ALice, Drake, Lilly-Anna, Emily Dan Mae Luka, Jacky and Lee. any who here is chapter 11 :D**_

* * *

Chapter 11

Chapter 2 Oliver Davis/Naru

When Oliver meet Lilly-Anna he noticed that something wasn't right about her. Yet things took a turn when Mai showed up at the house. Lilly-Anna walked over to Mai and hugged her. Oliver could tell that they were close, and that drove him mad. It was even worse when he took Mai home the night before. When has seen her singing with the guys. It drove him crazy knowing that he was the cause of some of things that had happen.

Then when Mai showed them around the house and she stopped at the door and told them it was off limits. Yet when Mai walked away he wondered what could have happened to her to cause her to block everyone that she thought was family off.

When they were talking to Lilly-Anna, he noticed that everyone was referring to someone. He left his mind wondering who they were referring to. When he looked at Mai he noticed that she became quiet and she was blaming himself. _What's going on? Why does Mai blame herself over what happened? _

Oliver looked up when he noticed that Mai had asked where Emily was. When Lilly-Anna said that Emily was in her room sleeping, Mai took off. When they realized that Mai had run off, he and the other got up and ran after Mai.

When they reached Emily's room, they saw a lot of things moving around and Emily was sitting on her bed. Mai was trying to get closer to her. When Mai had finally managed to get to the bed and grabbed Emily, she in turn turned around the threw Emily to Oliver.

Then without anyone preparing for the ghost threw Mai against the wall and she was passed out.

Emily ran to her and yelled, "Sis, wake up. Sis."

Drake walked over to Mai and picked her up, with Emily starring at her.

"Daddy he protected me. The ghost were mad because they are here. And they want Mai. Why does everything bad happen to sis, why daddy?"

Lilly-Anna walked over to Emily and said, "Now listen here young lady, you and I both know that Mai makes her decisions, and Mai decided to protect you because you mean the world to her. Now why don't you go with your mother and make some cookies, I believe that father brown would love to help you make some silly cookies."

"Of course I would. Just let someone let me know how Mai is feeling?" said John.

Everyone nodded their head. When they were gone Lilly-Anna looked at Mai, who was in Drake's arms and she said, "Take her to my room. The ghost won't bother her there, Ayako you're the doctor right? Then go with Drake and tend to Mai."

Oliver nodded his head to Ayako, "Monk go with them, I want Yasuhara to go and find some information on this house. And go as far as you can. Once Mai wakes up I'll ask her some questions until then we just have watch and wait. "

Hours went by while Oliver was at base waiting for information on Mai. He noticed that two men showed up. One of them was sinning with Mai in the club while the other one was someone he didn't know.

Then Oliver heard a door open and shut. When he looked up at the monitors he noticed that Emily was walking to where Lilly-Anna was. He told the other to do a walk though while he walked out and had a word with Lilly-Anna, and to find out about Mai.

"I know who you really are Oliver, and I do know that you're the cause of Mai's broken and cold heart. I only wish that her heart can be healed by someone. Though my wish almost came true once, but then he had died. I only hope that you can save her before these ghost end up killing her."

"How do you know my real name? And how do you that these ghost will end up killing her?"

"I know you're real name because I used to live in England for a while before I returned here. Also these ghost have killed people, and I only hope you can stop them before they do kill Mai. I can't bear it if I lost someone else who I care about. Now enough of this talk, let's bring this tea and cookies to Mai before she has to leave for the club."

_Mai's journal:_

_ Well I guess there goes my escape. They showed up here and now I have to tell him what his brother is showing me. I'm worried about Emily though. I guess I should just put up with it so that I know she is safe. But being knocked out by a ghost is something I wouldn't wish on anyone I doesn't matter who and what they are. _

_ But these ghost what blood and blood only. They like to possess people for fun and use them and the kill for the own pleasure. Their sick ghost, ones I cannot stand. But I guess they have been trying to kill me for a while now. Ever since Mike had died. I know his death is my fault but I couldn't believe that he did what he did. I still feel as if it was my fault though. I will always think that no matter what. I had promise him to stay with Lilly-Anna though there were times I wanted to take a knife to myself. I do have marks from trying, but they are always covered up with make-up so that no one can see them. _

_ I just hope that I can at least move on after this case is over, though I'm beginning to think that my stupid dream was real, yet I wish it was real, maybe then I would be happy, but I do know that if Oliver does tell he loves me, I just want to take things slow and maybe after the case I would tell everyone that we are together but I will not go as his assistant, I want to be his equal is If I can. _

_ Another thing that worry is him finding out that I can hear the ghost and know what they are saying and that I can help cross them over. Few of the ghost here and at the old house where their family orchid is located at, I've helped the ghost move on. I don't know how, but after listening to them they seem to move on, like they just wanted someone to here there story of long ago and warnings about what's going on and what not. _

_ Damn it to hell, why did he have to see me when I wake up after the ghost had knocked me out, oh well, time get ready for the club, time to sing my heart out again, at lease Luka is back and I love him to bits. After all Jacky and Luka are like my brothers and they both have powers just like Oliver heehee its going to be funny when he finds out that Luka is a medium like Hara and Jacky can cleans spirits just by talking to them, also he can make charms and he is also like Lin. :D_

_ Mai_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: **_well here is the next chapter. I don't own ghost hunt because if I did or anyone else we know what would have happened heehee. any who here is the next chapter.

* * *

**_Last_ Time:**

* * *

Lilly-Anna got up and walked around the table to Emily and bent down to her and said, "Shh, its fine. You can stop now Emily. I think they are just filled with grief that they had lost someone that meant the world to them."

"Dan, Lee, Mae you were right. I shouldn't have gone to Drake's bar, then I wouldn't have meet anyone that night. I should have gone and disappeared from this world. I have come to accept that it was my fault. I understand why the ghost wants to take my life, it's because I've blamed myself for what happened. That's what the ghost are feeding on. But not once has any of the member of this family died the way he had died. That's what stirred the ghost up."

When Mai said that she sat down and looked around at everyone's faces. SPR members were shocked but the look on Oliver's face was hidden. Mai knew that he would be asking her questions later, but now wasn't the time.

"Now that's out of the way. I believe that Mr. Shibuya would like to ask us all some questions about what we have experienced here, and to see if anyone has been hurt. Now before that lets sit down and eat. "

Soon it became quiet again while everyone started to eat again. John kept looking at Mai, and the over to Oliver. He knew what was going to happen between those two. Ayako broke the silence and said, "Mrs. Lilly-Anna this is really good fruit? Where did you buy it?"

Lilly-Anna looked up at the women and said, "I didn't buy them. I grow them. There is an orchid not far from here that's been in the family for generations. Drake or Mai picks the fruit and brings it back here to me."

* * *

_**NOW**_

* * *

Chapter 12

After everyone finished Breakfast, Oliver looked over at the people who were trying their best keep quiet as to not start something in front of the SPR members. Mai watched as everyone was quiet until Oliver looked at everyone and said, "Monk, Ayako go change the tapes. Lin please go watch the cameras. John, Hara, please go have a walk though. Yasuhara go with Lin and find more information if you can."

Everyone left as they were assigned their duties. Mai looked unsure of what was about to happy. Lilly-Anna just looked around the room, she was getting sick of all of these ghost that's been haunting their family over the years. After the loss of Mike, it had gotten worse.

"Now. Dan, Lee, and Mae, I would like to talk to you one by one. Mrs. Lilly-Anna you may stay if you would like. "

She nodded her head.

"Sorry sir, but my wife and my child, and I need to head out. If you need to ask us any questions my Aunt Lilly-Anna and Mai has our number. Goodday."

"That's fine Drake." Said Oliver.

When they were gone Oliver set to work asking them to leave the room. Mai was about to leave when Oliver looked over at her and said, "Where are you going?"

"Don't. I need to leave because if I stay they won't answer your questions and they would be quiet the whole time."

Oliver looked over at her and said, "You're staying with me no matter what Mai."

She looked at him and knew that he was right. She nodded her head. _For now Oliver for now. When this case is over we'll talk. Then I'll talk to the others but after that I'm not sure what I want to do.__I'll worry about that later for now let's see if I can get through this._

Mae was the first one that Oliver would be asking questions. When she walked into the room, she noticed Mai sitting next to the boy who would be asking her questions. She knew that something was going on but she still didn't like Mai. She could hardly stand Mai, not after what happened to Mike. _I can't believe that I have been blaming Mai for what had happened. What would have happened if it was a different girl and that I hated her for talking my big brother from me? But that boy she's sitting next to is really hot though. Wonder if I could get him to go out with me._

"So miss Mae, can you tell me what you have witnessed on what has been happening here?"

Mai noticed that Mae looked at Oliver with a smile and a look of want in her eyes. Mai knew right then and there what would end up happening.

"Well I've noticed things moving at night. Also the fact that I have heard screaming. I told my father about it but he would say it was nothing and that I was dreaming. Then I thought someone had a knife to my next. But I didn't see anything."

The questions kept on going. Until Oliver had enough of Mae's voice. Lilly-Anna knew how Mae could be and she didn't want her to get caught up with someone from Mai's past to make things worse instead of better for Mai.

"Thank you. You may go now."

She stood up and said, "Well thanks for talking to me. Maybe we can do it again, sometime after your done working for my aunt and helping out little miss helpless over there who ruins things within a blink of an eye or before you end up in danger or worse killed."

Mai couldn't believe what she was hearing that then. She wanted to do something but Lilly-Anna looked at her and said, "Mae that's not how a lady talks. Now stop-"

"Mrs. Lilly-Anna let me say something please." Said Oliver.

Lilly-Anna nodded her head and waited for him to say something. Minutes ticked by and everyone was quiet.

"Mae, was it. I've been in danger before. I knew Mai before I met you. Mai used to work for me a long time ago. I don't like the idea of her being in danger or me being in danger. I'm used to that. But I don't like people using their words to hurt other people. I've done that but I've made a mistake about it. Where you just do it so that you can get your way. Now I am going to tell you this once, I don't like girls who are younger than me and girls who gets what they want just because 'Daddy has the money.' Now you my go."

When Oliver said that Mae looked over at Mai and gave her a dirty look and walked out of the room. Then Lee, Mae's brother walked in and told Oliver the same thing that Mae had said, but he didn't say anything about Mai being there. He was beyond pissed when he saw his sister walking out with tears running down her face and she told him and his father that Mai had something to her about staying away from the boy that was with the SPR. Of course Lilly-Anna heard the whole thing on both sides, but she wanted to wait before Dan walked into the room before she would talk to him in front of Mai and Oliver.

An hour later Dan came into the room. Mai and Oliver just came back after Mai made some tea for everyone and Oliver decided to walk with her while Lilly-Anna just read her book. When they walked back into the room Dan was sitting in the chair and said, "I thought I was asked here to give some answers for an hour, not two."

The tempter in the room drop a little bit and Mai knew it wasn't a ghost but Oliver himself. She looked at Dan and said, "Sorry, had to make tea and give it to everyone here."

"About time you knew your place girl. I'm glad you know that. Wish you knew that before you got my son killed."

Mai looked away because tears were about to spill until she felt Oliver squeeze her hand. She looked at him. Then they both heard a slap. They turned and looked and saw Lilly-Anna hitting Dan all her might.

"How dare you blame that child? She has done nothing wrong. She told him that she didn't want to date him. She told him that she couldn't trust anyone. Because when she told him he was upset because of the fact the one girl he liked couldn't be with him. He chose to go to work that day, and Mai happened to be at that stupid bank when I told her about the robberies, but she wouldn't listen. She wanted to get a lone for college. When he learned what bank Mai was at, and it was the same one where everyone was being held at gun point, Mai tried to take down the robbers but in the end he got killed saving Mai's life."

Dan sat back down but he didn't want to believe anyone at all. He didn't like Mai and he was lucky that Mai and his son never slept together or there would've been a child, a child he would take from her. But he was happy that they didn't but he still blamed Mai about what happened to his son.

Oliver then decided that it was time to interview him. It was a ruff interview because of the fact that Dan was being hard with the questions. When they were finally done, he noticed the that young man in front of him was looking at Mai. He was more like watching Mai as she was talking with Lilly-Anna.

"Boy if I were you I would stay away from that girl. She's death itself. I know you don't understand and I don't know how much you know of her but don't get close to her. She's not right."

Oliver was getting mad at this man. He looked at him in the face and said, "I don't like talking about my personal life. But I'll tell you something right now. I've known Mai for a long time now. She's just a young women. She isn't what she seems to be. I've known her longer than you have. I would appreciate you wouldn't tell me who I can and can't be near."

Lilly-Anna looked up just then and said, "Dan, can you please help your mother up, I would like to talk to you while they get back to work, and while Mai studies for her test she has to take tomorrow."

They left the room and Oliver looked at Mai, he wanted to ask her questions. When she looked at him she said, "Later. Maybe before or after the case."

* * *

**_A/N: well what do you think my lovely readers. well its late and I finally got another chapter out. :D anywho any of the songs that were used or said in here are on my profile page, which I need to update that. maybe tomorrow i'll work on it or something. but have a wonder weekend and please leave a review on what you all think about the story so far, or if you have any questions your more than welcomed to drop them on a review or pm. which ever makes you all sleep at night :D _**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own ghost hunt, by now you all should know who I own. and I don't own any of the songs that I use. all rights to the songs goes to the band/sing/artists/songwriter.

* * *

Last Time :

An hour later Dan came into the room. Mai and Oliver just came back after Mai made some tea for everyone and Oliver decided to walk with her while Lilly-Anna just read her book. When they walked back into the room Dan was sitting in the chair and said, "I thought I was asked here to give some answers for an hour, not two."

The tempter in the room drop a little bit and Mai knew it wasn't a ghost but Oliver himself. She looked at Dan and said, "Sorry, had to make tea and give it to everyone here."

"About time you knew your place girl. I'm glad you know that. Wish you knew that before you got my son killed."

Mai looked away because tears were about to spill until she felt Oliver squeeze her hand. She looked at him. Then they both heard a slap. They turned and looked and saw Lilly-Anna hitting Dan all her might.

"How dare you blame that child? She has done nothing wrong. She told him that she didn't want to date him. She told him that she couldn't trust anyone. Because when she told him he was upset because of the fact the one girl he liked couldn't be with him. He chose to go to work that day, and Mai happened to be at that stupid bank when I told her about the robberies, but she wouldn't listen. She wanted to get a lone for college. When he learned what bank Mai was at, and it was the same one where everyone was being held at gun point, Mai tried to take down the robbers but in the end he got killed saving Mai's life."

Dan sat back down but he didn't want to believe anyone at all. He didn't like Mai and he was lucky that Mai and his son never slept together or there would've been a child, a child he would take from her. But he was happy that they didn't but he still blamed Mai about what happened to his son.

Oliver then decided that it was time to interview him. It was a ruff interview because of the fact that Dan was being hard with the questions. When they were finally done, he noticed the that young man in front of him was looking at Mai. He was more like watching Mai as she was talking with Lilly-Anna.

"Boy if I were you I would stay away from that girl. She's death itself. I know you don't understand and I don't know how much you know of her but don't get close to her. She's not right."

Oliver was getting mad at this man. He looked at him in the face and said, "I don't like talking about my personal life. But I'll tell you something right now. I've known Mai for a long time now. She's just a young women. She isn't what she seems to be. I've known her longer than you have. I would appreciate you wouldn't tell me who I can and can't be near."

Lilly-Anna looked up just then and said, "Dan, can you please help your mother up, I would like to talk to you while they get back to work, and while Mai studies for her test she has to take tomorrow."

They left the room and Oliver looked at Mai, he wanted to ask her questions. When she looked at him she said, "Later. Maybe before or after the case."

* * *

Now

* * *

Chapter 13

The day passed quietly but there were some activity from the ghost. Mai spent time in the base with Oliver and Lin. While she was there with them she worked on her college work so that it would be done on time. She didn't want to Oliver about anything or have him asking her questions about what is going on. She wanted to just forget about what anyone had said.

Thinking back to the past she wondered if anything that she could have said or done would have done to stop what had happened. But then her minded wondered too far. When she came back to reality she noticed what time it was and knew that she needed to get some sleep. Drake had left her off from work until everything at his aunts was taking care off. Mai knew that the two guys would be coming here to check up on her and ask why she wasn't at the club or why she's been away. She knew that the guys cared about her as a little sister.

When Mai looked around she noticed Oliver was at the monitors watching the screens. Looking around again Mai realize that she and Oliver were the only two in the room that they were using for base. She didn't know how to feel about this. She was happy that they were together but she still needed to talk to the others.

"Mai what's bothering you?"

Mai looked over at Oliver and said, "Nothing much. Just thinking. So anything happening yet?"

"No. Mai I know something is bothering you. You can tell me if anything is wrong."

Mai looked away from Oliver and said, "I don't know if this case can be solved. I also know that what we will be talking about will end up happening. But I'm not sure what the others will say. I know that I need to talk to all of them but I'm not sure if I'm really up to it. Then I was thinking about coming back to SPR, but it might have to be part time. Last but not least I was thinking about Emily. She has PK and more than that. She can tell what's wrong just by looking at you."

Mai quit talking and just looked around. She noticed that Oliver walked over to her and put his hand over hers.

"Mai I understand that you have a new life. If you're willing to work with me part time then you can still go to college and still work at the club. This choice is yours. I know that I have hurt you in the past and I would like to make that up to you if I could. I also know that you need to talk to the others and they all would like to talk to you. Monk clearly doesn't like what happened between you and me before I left to go back home. I do understand why he would."

Mai looked up at Oliver and smiled slightly. She knew that his words were true yet she needed to face the others. Mai gave up the idea of running away again. She needed her family back and yet at the same time she felt as if she was being torn apart because her family also gotten bigger because of Drake and his family. Lilly-Anna has been like a grandmother to her.

"I know."

Later that night Mai decided to go to her room and started to write what was happening around her. She felt trapped in a house full of ghost and people she didn't feel like dealing with. As time went by she thought about everything that had happen over the past few days. Then she started to look up a song that she wanted to perform at the club, when she was doing that there was a knock on her door. She went to open the door and when she did, she noticed that it was Jacky and Luka was standing in front of her. She smiled brightly at them and moved aside to let them in.

"Why are you guys here? I mean I knew you two would showed up but I thought it would be earlier than now?" Said Mai as she closed her door and sat down on her bed while Jacky and Luka sat on her floor.

"Well Mai, we just found out why you haven't been to work and also that we need to find more songs to preform at the concert also that we found a really good song, well more like two and maybe another one. but we need find more." said Luka.

"Luka chill. Mai we did find some songs but we aren't going back to that club until you come back. We miss you sis." said Jacky.

Mai knew that they were right. They wouldn't perform for long with out her their or knowing why they haven't done a song with three parts to it. She knew that most of the people who went to the club like their group the best. The other groups did non English songs, and that club was mainly for people who were English, tourist, or those who were on the English bases within Japan, but some of the Japanese would go to the club because it was different they could listen to music that wouldn't normally be playing at a club.

Their was a knock on the door, and Mai didn't bother opening up the door, instead she said, "Come in."

When the door opened it reveled Oliver Davis. He walked in and noticed two men that he knew that preformed with Mai a lot at the club she worked at. The two guys on the floor eyed Oliver with questions in their eyes.

"Mai, I didn't realized you have company with you?" Stated Oliver.

"This is Jacky, and Luka. Jacky, Luka, this is Naru. You remember me telling you a little about my past. Well we talked and everything is okay. Oliver, you needed worry. They are like big brothers to me."

Jacky got up and looked at Oliver and said, "Well, no one get near our little sister with out talking to us."

"Jacky's right. We need to have a nice little chat with you mate."

* * *

A/n: Want to remind everyone that I have a poll going on right now. This poll will be closed near the end of the story. so please vote.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I do not own ghost hunt, but the characters I do own you all should know who that are. :D

* * *

Chapter 14

Oliver's pov

After we had all talked with Drake's other relatives, I noticed that the female one didn't really like Mai, but she was a little nice towered her. Oliver kept running through everything that he had known about this case over and over again. Looking around he noticed that Lin was the only one in the room.

"Lin what do you make of this case?"

"I think that the spirit's just want to be released, but at the same time they want to kill. It seems like their target is Mai and that child Emily. But why is the Question. Did Lilly-Anna say anything to you about this case other then what she had already said?"

"No not really. Only after her grandchild, the one who liked Mai, had died. He died by saving her life. Since he had died that's when the spirits were haunting and tormenting these people. What happened in the past to cause them to trigger this? Lin go and talk to Mrs. Lilly-Anna and see if she could recall anyone else from her family telling how this all started?"

"Of course."

"Naru I found something that you want to take a look at." Called Yasuhara holding a stack full of papers.

* * *

Later that night Oliver walked over to Mai's Room and noticed that she wasn't alone in her room. When he walked closer to the door he heard two other male voices and realized that it was Jacky and Luka. When he walked in they looked at him and JAcky said, "Well no one gets near our little sister without talking to us first."

"Jacky's right mate. So let's walk outside of the house and have a chat."

Oliver looked over at Mai and noticed that she was just looking though the laptop. When She looked up at the three guys, Oliver noticed that she had her eyes on him and she said, "Don't worry. They won't hurt you too badly. "

Oliver was confused about what she had meant by too badly. Yet he walked out of the door with them trailing behind. They walked down the stairs and out the back door. Jacky sat down on a rock, Luka sat down on the ground, and Oliver was just standing there. The next thing he knew he was being slammed into the tree of his left side. He looked over at Jacky and he noticed that Jacky wore a smile and then he glanced at Luka and noticed that he was laughing.

"Confused aren't ya?" said Luka,

"What the hell is going on? How are you doing this?" said Oliver in a pissed off voice.

"We're punishing you for the first time you had hurt Mai, and made her cry. You almost broke her. You thought that she didn't love you because she could see your dead twin brother." Said Jacky.

"Don't forget that he left without a word and also that fact that she grew to be a better person and the fact that now he has returned and now you think you have Mai wrapped around your little finger." Said Luka

"Yet your wrong." Said Jacky.

Oliver took a deep breath and then looked at them and said, "How the hell are you doing this? You can't move anything or an object with-"

"Without having some type of PK or whatever you want to call it." Said Luka.

"But we do. We both have PK, and we can see ghost and also we have helped Mai since she walked into the club, she changed a little. She's stronger than she was when she had worked with you. Please don't hurt Mai or you wouldn't like the outcome of this relationship." Said Jacky.

Oliver looked at them and said, "I love Mai, I had feelings for her since the first time had I saw her. I didn't want to believe that she could love me. When she confessed to me that she had feelings for me and the fact that I had rejected her because she told she had been seeing my brother in her dreams. I then thought she couldn't love me because she was already in love with my brother and also that she was only in love with me because she thought I could replace Gene. Yet when I got to England and after a year I realized that I was in love with her. Then I had to convince my parents that I wanted to reopen SPR here in japan. I talked with all of this with Mai."

"Yeah we know. Mai told us everything." Said Luka.

"Oliver do you have any questions for us? Luka put him down gently please?"

When Luka put Oliver down. Oliver looked over at them and said, "What can you do? And how did you know that happened with Mai?"

"Well I can reminds and see and hear ghost. Also I can move things, and I can make charms, and I and also levitate. While Jacky here can see and talk to ghost, and heal them to cross over and also he can also touch someone and see their whole past and what had happen." Said Luka.

"I am the one who saw the whole conversation between you and Mai the day you had broken her heart."

Then they walked away. They already knew that Oliver understood where the conversation would go if he hurt Mai or what not. After a while Oliver took a deep breath to calm down. He stayed outside and just thought about what had happened when he left. He wanted to know why things ended the way they had.

* * *

A/N: hello my lovelies how are you all. Just want to let you know that there is a poll up with a question, please go and vote. Anywho I am not sure when chapter 15 will be out but I am hoping on Halloween or sometime after.


	15. Chapter 15

Last time:

When Luka put Oliver down. Oliver looked over at them and said, "What can you do? And how did you know that happened with Mai?"

"Well I can reminds and see and hear ghost. Also I can move things, and I can make charms, and I and also levitate. While Jacky here can see and talk to ghost, and heal them to cross over and also he can also touch someone and see their whole past and what had happen." Said Luka.

"I am the one who saw the whole conversation between you and Mai the day you had broken her heart."

Then they walked away. They already knew that Oliver understood where the conversation would go if he hurt Mai or what not. After a while Oliver took a deep breath to calm down. He stayed outside and just thought about what had happened when he left. He wanted to know why things ended the way they had.

* * *

Now

Chapter 15:

Mai was asleep but her dreams were going from her being at the club and singing , to her and Oliver kissing, to the past, and the last part was her walking and she couldn't see because of the mist that was surrounding her as she was walking. Then she realized where she was because she saw Oliver/Naru in front of her. She knew that it wasn't him because it was something about the eyes. She realized it was Gene.

"Gene why did you call me here?"

"I didn't Mai. But someone who was in love with you wanted to see you. But he's hiding. I'm here to make sure that he doesn't get violent towards you." Said Gene.

I knew who Gene was talking about. It was him. The one who saved my life. The one who fell for me but at the time my heart was cold. Michael, or Mike for short. We were just friends but I always thought of him as a brother and a good friend. The day he ran into the bank he wanted to try and prove himself to everyone in the family.

"What did he want?" I asked Gene because I needed to know what he wanted or what he needed to say.

"He wants to show you why the ghost are attacking the house. Before the ghost were peaceful waiting to cross over. Mike found what happened."

All too soon the scene changed and Mai was in Lilly-Anna's house. The house was the same as it was on that day. The day that they had to place him in the ground. Looking around Mai noticed that she was in Mae's room. Yet it wasn't Mae or Lee. It was Dan. He has Lilly-Anna's spell book. A spell book that she wouldn't let anyone touch without permission. Watching what was happening Mai knew that Dan manipulative the ghost by using a spell. A spell that has been used since Lilly-Anna was told the story of the family ghost.

As the scene moved forward to what happened to her and Emily and how the ghost attacked her and how Mai was the cause of the whole thing. She couldn't bear to see any more of what Dan was doing or planning.

"Gene I need to wake up. I need to leave her Now."

The dream ended and Mai woke up. Looking out her window and noticed it was 9am. Turning her ipod on and found the one song that she need to hear. A song that fit her mood just right. Incomplete and all alone by blood on the dance floor.

Eternal pain, something I will take to my grave.

The memory is an image I just can't erase.

I've spent my life, always, walking in the shadows.

Scared alone, locked away, inside my castle.

When you love something, they say set it free, if it don't come back, it

wasn't ment to be.

Mai got up out of her bed and walked to her desk and opened a trinket box. She pulled out a blade. A blade that Luka and Jacky made her stop because it wasn't something to be proud of doing.

I destroy everything I touch.

Even things I love too much.

I am cursed with these hands, they will never understand.

I don't wanna let you go, incomplete and all alone.

Here I am waiting for my sacride true love.

With these hands that hold me trapped like a steal glove.

When you love something, they say set it free, and if it don't come back,

it wasn't ment to be.

I destroy everything I touch.

Even things I love too much.

I am cursed with these hands, they will never understand.

I don't want to let you go, incomplete and all alone.

Looking at the knife she placed it on her arms. And waited till the song ended.

I destroy everything I touch.

Even things I love too much.

I am cursed with these hands, they will never understand.

I don't want to let you go, incomplete and all alone.

Oh oh, oh oh, I'm incomplete and all alone.

Oh oh, oh oh, I don't want to let you go.

When that song ended Mai changed the song to Something Grimm and started to sing the song.

Once apart of never, you're the reason I lived

Always looking to you to make me feel like shit

Everyone knows fairy tales don't exist

Hoping you can prove that love actually did

You find yourself, from deep within

You cry for help, it's something grimm

You fall apart, you meet your end

Life is short, it's something grimm

Once upon a time, the reason that I lived

Once upon a time, the hope and hopeless

I refuse to live a life that's filled with regret

Don't want to grow old as miserable like you

You find yourself, from deep within

You cry for help, it's something grimm

You fall apart, you meet your end

Life is short, it's something grimm

Shadows fall from everywhere

Shallow lines behind white stairs

Empty hearts in subtle scenes

It's no happy ending

Shadows fall from everywhere

Shallow lines behind white stairs

Empty hearts in subtle scenes

There's no happy ending

You find yourself, from deep within

You cry for help, it's something grimm

You fall apart, you meet your end

Life is short, it's something grimm

* * *

An hour passed by and Mai decided to get dressed and looked for Lilly-Anna. She walked the house and found Lilly-Anna in the garden and she said, "Lilly-Anna, I know who is controlling the ghost. But we need to go and tell the SPR team. I know you might now believe me, but you will need your spell book and Emily."

"I know Mai. Let's go and end this nightmare and free these ghost and send them where they need to go, though some will not leave because they swore that they would protect my family who lives in this house."

They got up and Lilly-Anna went and got Emily and her spell book and went to where SPR was set up for a base.

When they reached the door Mai walk in and said, "I know how to end the case and try and move these ghost to the other side. But we're going need help to do it, but for now I'm going to tell you everything and then we'll set our plan to action."

Everyone in the room sat down and Mai told them about her dream and about how Gene was helping her find out who was behind this whole mess. Mai told the about how Dan walked into Mae's room with Lilly-Anna's spell book and started to read the words.

"Mai, no one can control ghost unless they had a spell book and they were witches or something along those lines." Said Miss Hara.

Lilly-Anna looked at every and said, "Yes its true, but my family and I are witches. Emily is like your boss here with the PK stuff, but she is also a witch. This is the book that Mai said that she has seen Dan use in her dreams. And there is a missing page that Dan ripped out."

Lilly-Anna opened the book and showed them that a page was missing. She then turned to Emily and said, "My special girl, do you know how to summon a page without letting other people know?"

"Yes I do. So you want me to seal myself and powers while at the same time to use them?" Said Emily.

"Yes. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

* * *

Mai's JournaL

I guess should have realized after his death I wouldn't been the same. Why did this have to happen but we have finally gotten to the bottom of this whole mess. Lilly-Anna is really upset that Dan would do something like this. I only wish I was stronger. Though I am a witch, I'm only part witch. Lilly-Anna knew my mother. She didn't realize what had happen to her until Drake told her Lilly about me.

Lilly has been making me feel better along with everyone else in my life. It was funny what Luka and Jacky did to Oliver. I saw what they did though they were outside and my window wasn't on that side of the house. Luka and Jacky were telling the truth about everything and also Oliver didn't know how true they mean what they say, because one night at the club some random guy wanted me to go out with him. I told him to get lost but he kept on saying he wanted to take me to dinner and also he wouldn't leave me alone. When Luka and Jacky found out what was going on. The next night after it was closing time they walked me out of the club and that guy showed up and Luka and Jacky used their powers and scared the guy half to death. They told the guy that if they ever see him near the club or me he would be dead and no one would be able to find his body. I laugh but I did find out that they weren't kidding because they said something strange but they promised that they would protect me and they wouldn't let what happened to me before happened again.

~Mai~

* * *

A/N: Well here is another chapter. I might update tomorrow or the next week who knows. What do you all think? the songs are called incomplete and all alone and Something Grimm and both songs are by blood on the dance floor. Please don't hate on the story because of the band or the songs that I use. also I might update tomorrow or after Halloween. so until next time. Please review and let me know what you all think of this wonderful story.

DARKSTAR2o1o


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: well another chapter from me. Hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16

Gene's pov

Gene watched how Mai and his scenic brother was acting. Ever since Oliver had found him, though he wasn't happy about how Oliver reacted over the fact that he had thought that Mai was in love with him. To be honest Gene did love Mai but he did love Mai, only in a brotherly kind of away. But Mai only saw him as a brother and Gene laugh about it all of the time.

Gene watched how Oliver acted over the past few years and noticed that he had quit drinking Tea, ever since Oliver went back to England, Gene noticed that Oliver would lock himself into his room where he could try and short how his feelings over Japan and Mai all at the same time.

This was a normal day that Oliver did at the same time. Then one day Gene noticed that Oliver had gotten a phone call from Monk and Ayako. They were asking Oliver if he had heard from Mai. Oliver told them that he had not and soon put that thought out of his mind at the same time that Gene decided to go and check on Mai.

Though no one knew that Gene was still around. Everyone thought that he had crossed over, but when he tried to crossover but he was trapped in his spot and he knew right then and there that he had another job to do and he had realized that it was to get two people together and also some other people together as well.

All too soon Gene was watching over Mai. He couldn't see how Mai was doing in the club because there was a charm blocking any type of spirit from getting into the club. Yet from what he has seen of Mai, he followed her around town and noticed how she acted. She has lost herself when Oliver had left for England.

It's been a little over a week since Gene was following Mai around. He noticed that she never meet up with the old team members from SPR. He also noticed that Mai had somehow formed a new family. A family that were being haunted by ghost, yet these ghost protected the family and when a family member would die, the ghost would get angry if it was murder, but also on top if a family member was killed protecting someone from someone crazy person or worse the spirits wouldn't get pissed and do something wrong.

Then that fateful day that Mai walked into that bank or what not, that the guy that was trying to get Mai to open back up stood in front of her and took that damn bullet from the gunman who all to soon the cops took him down, meanwhile Michael lost his life, while protecting a from who meant the world to him.

Gene watched everything that happened even when Mai stared to cut and threw herself into her work and into the music she would find that was different and she would relate to it. Yet at the same time Gene noticed that Michael's uncle was using to ghost against Mai and Lilly-Anna. Gene couldn't figure out why Mai wouldn't call the other for help when the Ghosts started to attack her and that little girl named Emily.

Gene just watched everything and then he checked on the others and realized that when his brother left no one stayed in contact with each other. Mai was alone again. Gene knew he had to do something. Yet he couldn't think of what.

"Boy I know you are a ghost and I've noticed that you have been watching Mai. How are you boy?" said Lilly-Anna.

"I'm Gene. I'm surprise that you can see me." Gene said to the women.

"I can see you because I'm somewhat like Mai. But I know that you know that she has changed. I've seen in her mind that she used to be truly happy and now it's just faze and now some of the ghost that protect this family has turned against my orders and started to attack Mai. I don't know what to do. Do you think if I called your father in England that he would send someone to stop these ghost from hurting Mai and Emily?"

"I'm not sure, but I believe that you should give it a try."

Gene nodded his head and just started to think about what was about to happen. Then a realization came to mind. Lady Lilly-Anna would be called BPR (A/n: I believe that it's called that but if not someone let me know Okays.) And Gene knew who would be coming along to try and help out Lilly-Anna and not just her.

Gene smiled and said, "If you do call, request Oliver Davis to come and see if he can help. That's all I can say for now."

"We shall see." Was all at Lilly-Anna had said.

* * *

A/N: well what did you all think? Anyways but there is another poll up. So please go check it out please it's important for the next chapter. So long until the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier. Sorry to say but only a few more chapters left before the end of this story. I am not sure how many for chapters but its close. Anywho I am delaying some of the story because I have another poll up and I would like people to vote on it. Its about the character that fell for mai who had died in order to save mai's life, anywho I wanted to know if you would like for those to meet up in the next chapter. This poll will stay open till 12/8/14 at 4pm new York time (sorry not sure about the time zone thing). On another note you all should know that I don't own ghost hunt or their characters, you all should know by now what character that I own, and I also own the plot to this lovely story. SO with that here is another Genes' Pov

* * *

LAST TIME:

"Boy I know you are a ghost and I've noticed that you have been watching Mai. How are you boy?" said Lilly-Anna.

"I'm Gene. I'm surprise that you can see me." Gene said to the women.

"I can see you because I'm somewhat like Mai. But I know that you know that she has changed. I've seen in her mind that she used to be truly happy and now it's just faze and now some of the ghost that protect this family has turned against my orders and started to attack Mai. I don't know what to do. Do you think if I called your father in England that he would send someone to stop these ghost from hurting Mai and Emily?"

"I'm not sure, but I believe that you should give it a try."

Gene nodded his head and just started to think about what was about to happen. Then a realization came to mind. Lady Lilly-Anna would be called BPR (A/n: I believe that it's called that but if not someone let me know Okays.) And Gene knew who would be coming along to try and help out Lilly-Anna and not just her.

Gene smiled and said, "If you do call, request Oliver Davis to come and see if he can help. That's all I can say for now."

"We shall see." Was all at Lilly-Anna had said.

* * *

NOW:

Chapter 17

Gene's pov

Gene smiled as he watched Oliver talking to his father. He knew that his plan would go green one way or another.

"Father send me to do the job. I know how to interact with the people and also I have contacts that would work for me if they aren't mad at me. But I want to go back and do what I can. The Press is to annoying and I can't get any work done." Said Oliver.

Gene laughed just watching how much Oliver wanted to go back to Japan. Gene knew that it wouldn't be long till Oliver would leave for Japan with or without their father's permission, ever since he had received a call that Mai has been MIA from everyone.

"Oliver what is the real reason that you want to go back? Is it really so that you can get some work done and avoid the press? Or is it because of the Mai girl that Lin had told me about? The same girl that you called a danger magnet? I want to know the truth Oliver."

"Okay, I see that you want answers and they are yes. I won't say anymore on this subject. I want to go back to Japan because I have a feeling that Mai might be endanger. I'm sorry Father, for once I'll be like Gene and leave the house without telling anyone."

Gene froze, he knew that Oliver would say something like that. The only thing on Gene's mind was trying to get Mai and Oliver together because they belonged together. They were just too stupid, but it was Oliver more than it was Mai. Mai did confess her love to him and Oliver decided to say which one does she love? Because they were twins and not a lot of people could tell them apart, someone could if they just looked at the twins.

"Fine Oliver, you can have this case and any cases I send your way about Japan, but I need you to call me at least once a day, just so that I know your fine also so your mother won't be worried sick about you. So call her to please."

Oliver just rolled his eyes at his father and said, "Fine. Have Lin book the earliest flight to Japan that he can fine while I start to pack my things."

Without another word Gene watched Oliver leave the room. Their father looked over at Gene and said, "He doesn't know that you're still here?"

"Sorry to be keeping in the shadows around him, but I didn't want him to know because he found something that he wants to have more than anything else in the world. This thing that he found in love for a girl. A girl that you know as Mai." Said Gene.

Gene watched as his father walked over to the window facing the little pond and said, "I had a feeling that was the case. When he came back to bury you, I noticed that he acted different and he wouldn't drink tea anymore. I realized then that it was this Mai girl. Lin told me that she made tea for Noll quit a bit about twenty times a day or more."

Gene smiled and said, "Lilly-Anna told me she could see you. Now I wonder what you were doing at her house. So tell what is really going on."

So Gene told his father all that happened when he died, how he meet Mai, and that he was her spirit guide. He told his father everything and how he stalked Mai after a few weeks and the he would watch Oliver for a week and then he would go and watch Mai again. He told his father about what was really happening at Lilly-Anna's place and that Oliver is the only hope for Mai to stay alive for the fact that Mai had started to blame herself for some things that happened.

"I see. I agree that maybe this Mai can help your brother, and they might be in love as Madoka Mori would say all the time. She is very fond of Mai and I am sure that Madoka told your mother all about this Mai. Fine I'll help in whatever you need Gene just let me know."

The next day Oliver was on the plan and yet at the same time he didn't realize that he was being set up by three people. One being dead and also one is an old women and the last is his father. When the plan finally landed Gene smiled and said, "Now it's time to put this plan into action. I wonder how Mai's two new brother would feel about this?"

* * *

**_Mai's Journal_**

_This is strange before I found out that Oliver isn't who he said he was I was okay with it. But then I was mad at him. Soon everyone left me from the new family I had. That's when the changed happened. I'm not the same Mai as I once was. When Oliver kissed me and we confessed to each other, I'm not sure if an I ready for that. I can't tell Luka and Jacky and I am questioning myself because everyone who gets too close to me. I can't let anyone in or can I? I'm not sure as of right now. God I hope no one is reading my thoughts because lately I have been finding my journal opened and the pages have been touched. I'm not sure who had been reading it because whoever is, is concealing their essence for my room. But I just want to know who. _

_On another note I have to deal with the others but I don't know how. And on top the urge is back to cut again but I can't. I know that I can heal it over, but I noticed if I cut deep enough it would scar over. I just been to becalm but I don't think that will happen anytime soon._

_ -Mai _

* * *

_Well what do you all think my lovely readers. I would like to think those who have been reviewing, reading, and adding me to their favorites list or what not. It makes me so happy to know that I have people who are taking time into reading and those who take more time into reviewing this story. well until next time.._

_P.S. after the last chapter of this story I will be posting one more chapter, in that chapter I will answer any question that is and is not related to the story. You guys can send me any questions you want in a comment, message, or kik me at redroses2009. just leave a user name or say guess. if you use a guess for a user name, don't worry I will write back an answer I promise. if you guys do use guess don't worry because any question you all send me I will put up that question and then the answer. for an example: Guess's question: What is naru's real name? Answer: Naru's real name is Oliver Davis. _

_So now that is taken care off you guys can ask me as many questions as you want. I will answer all questions you want. But if I find a question I don't feel like answering I might skip it or just message you back the answer. The last day I will be taking questions is December 31 okay guys until chapter 18. So please send if questions you want because I would like my readers to get to know me better. :D_

_DARKSTAR2010_


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Well how has everyone been. Well this chapter is a chapter chapter and I know that everyone doesn't like the flashbacks I've been posting but I need to so that you guys know how Oliver went back to Japan. Well now that done and over with, I am sorry for not updating sooner but things have been happening. I'm 24 and now a great aunt times 2 lol. So anyway this story is coming to a close soon but not sure when. I'm still waiting if people want to ask me anything that they want and I will answer them after I lost the very last chapter of this story, so if you got questions you can kik me at redroses2009 or message me on here or send it as a commet, the reason why I am doing this because I believe that it is good for the fans to get to know the authors of the stories on here. Anyways that's all I have for now. So any questions you may ask.

* * *

Okay you all know that I don't own ghost hunt and also know what characters that I own. So here is the chapter :D

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

An hour passed by and Mai decided to get dressed and looked for Lilly-Anna. She walked the house and found Lilly-Anna in the garden and she said, "Lilly-Anna, I know who is controlling the ghost. But we need to go and tell the SPR team. I know you might now believe me, but you will need your spell book and Emily."

"I know Mai. Let's go and end this nightmare and free these ghost and send them where they need to go, though some will not leave because they swore that they would protect my family who lives in this house."

They got up and Lilly-Anna went and got Emily and her spell book and went to where SPR was set up for a base.

When they reached the door Mai walk in and said, "I know how to end the case and try and move these ghost to the other side. But we're going need help to do it, but for now I'm going to tell you everything and then we'll set our plan to action."

Everyone in the room sat down and Mai told them about her dream and about how Gene was helping her find out who was behind this whole mess. Mai told the about how Dan walked into Mae's room with Lilly-Anna's spell book and started to read the words.

"Mai, no one can control ghost unless they had a spell book and they were witches or something along those lines." Said Miss Hara.

Lilly-Anna looked at everyone and said, "Yes it's true, but my family and I are witches. Emily is like your boss here with the PK stuff, but she is also a witch. This is the book that Mai said that she has seen Dan use in her dreams. And there is a missing page that Dan ripped out."

Lilly-Anna opened the book and showed them that a page was missing. She then turned to Emily and said, "My special girl, do you know how to summon a page without letting other people know?"

"Yes I do. So you want me to seal myself and powers while at the same time to use them?" Said Emily.

"Yes. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

* * *

NOW:

* * *

Everyone watched as Emily closed her eyes. When Emily eyes closed they felt the air within the room shift low energy to a large amount of engery. Then suddenly Emily opened her eyes and started to chant some words. While she was chanting the air changed and then there were ghost.

Monk and Ayako were about to chant some words when Mai looked up and said, "Don't, you can't chant while Emily is trying to summon the page that we need. I'll explain later."

Then a bright light came and went as a page was in Emily's hand. When she opened her eyes she said, "Aunt Lilly, is this the page that you wanted?"

Everyone watched as Lilly-Anna walked over to Emily and said, "Yes my special one, that is the page. Now Mai I think we need to explain some things to your friends, but I think we need the two guys who work at the club with you, they should be here."

"Already did that my dear aunt. They should be here." Said Drake.

Mai looked at her boss and looked away and said, "This is all my-"

"Mai I don't want you to say that it's your fault. Michael choose to save you. It was his choice. He and his father were never close. When his mother died he asked our aunt if he could move in with her and she let him. Dan never got over that. So do what you need to do."

Mai walked over to him and said, "Okay as long as you promise that I can still watch Emily."

"Deal."

"Mai we're here and if that Naru guy has hurt you he's dead meat." Called Luka.

"Luka quit Mai is probably with Lilly-Anna and the others." Said Jacky

"Oh my Jinxx your right. I forgot. " Said Luka.

"Not that again. How many times do I have to tell you not to say that. Ever since you got with my younger sister you've been copying her with her sayings and-"

They walked through the door and Jacky looked at everyone and said, "What can we help you with?"

"Well before I say anything I need you two help me explain a few things before we start ending this nightmare." Said Mai.

"Right. So You want me to tell them about me and what I can do and the same with Luka?" said Jacky.

"Yeah but don't leave anything out like you did when you talked to Naru." Said Mai.

Luka looked at Mai and at Jacky and he said, "Well let's help our little sister so can get back to singing because I don't like the other groups who are singing in the club taking our nights when we should be singing."

"Okay first things first, My name is Jacky and you call me Jack your dead meat. I have PK like Oliver there. But my PK doesn't affect me. I can see ghost, I can heal them and help them cross over. I can also touch someone and see their past. I am also part witch. Where Emily is a full witch with PK. Another thing that I can do is tell how old something is without looking it up or ever seeing it before. I can tell you who made something from hand and how much they put into that item."

"I'm Luka. And I have PK and I can see ghost, I can also levitate, hear ghost, move things and I can tell if a ghost is dangerous and I can reason with them. I can reminds and I can tell if you don't like someone. Like for example Miss Hara here was in love with Oliver and she tried everything to scare Mai off. Ugh I hate rich people. Another thing is that if a spirit guide makes themselves know I can make it where they appear human for one hour."

When Jacky and Luka where done talking, Mai looked at everyone and said, "These two are very important to me. They know me more than you guys did. Anyways the ghost that I'm sure that Miss Hara has seen are not harmful. The ones that have been hidden I am not sure. But with this page that Emily has summoned she can break the ghost that are being controlled. These ghost shouldn't be controlled like they have been. It's not right as you all can tell. Lilly-Anna's family is different. There are ghost who vowed in life to protect the head of the family when they were alive and after they have died. But that changed with Michael died. A month after he had died there have been some ghost that has been trying to scare me off. I was okay with that, until Lilly-Anna made it known to all the members of the family that Emily will be the next head of the family, and that I was made Emily's older sister. All the ghost have been struggling in protecting us and also trying to harm us. With this page we can end that part and send the ghost that wish to cross over away. Another thing is that there are some ghost that have been stuck here and they cannot cross because they have been unwilling bind to Dan."

Mai took a break and watched as everyone was taking all this in when Jacky looked up and said, "Dan is trying to kill you? Where has Michael been all this time?"

"Jacky I think I can help with that. There are two ghost here who would like to get onto this conversation and I'll be using my powers now."

Luka got up and drew a circle and sat down. Then after two minutes two figures appeared and looked at everyone.

"Gene, Michael." Said Mai.

She was about to go to them but stopped when she realized that Luka was still chanting the words to let them be human for an hour without the circle being in place.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I have updated again. I must say that their is going to be one or two more chapters left. So far no one has questions for me yet. So please get them in soon. The last chapters will be posted sometime next week or after Christmas. So please review and leave your questions or message me or kik me at redroses2010. So until next time.

* * *

LAST TIME:

* * *

Mai took a break and watched as everyone was taking all this in when Jacky looked up and said, "Dan is trying to kill you? Where has Michael been all this time?"

"Jacky I think I can help with that. There are two ghost here who would like to get onto this conversation and I'll be using my powers now."

Luka got up and drew a circle and sat down. Then after two minutes two figures appeared and looked at everyone.

"Gene, Michael." Said Mai.

She was about to go to them but stopped when she realized that Luka was still chanting the words to let them be human for an hour without the circle being in place.

* * *

NOW:

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

Luka looked up at Mai and said, "They can step out of this circle but they cannot leave the room. But I believe that we should leave the room and let Michael, Gene, Mai and Davis over their have a privet word without us. Lilly-Anna the room across the hall is safe for us. I will know when we can finish what we were talking about. So let's go."

Everyone left the room and Mai just couldn't believe that Michael was standing in front of her. Mai knew that he was in love with her and deep down she did have some sort of feelings for her. Mai walked over to them and hugged Michael and started to apologize for what had happen.

"Mai its okay. I knew that you couldn't love me even though I tried to make you fall for me. I guess in the end I'm not Him. The one who broke your heart and I see that you two have talked things out."

"Yeah we did. But I still think it was my fault. If I hadn't run off and went to the bank when we tried to talk this wouldn't have happened. But it did and we cant change the past but only move forward, that's what you taught me. I realize now that things happen for a reason."

"Yes they do Mai. Now Davis, I see that you do love Mai, but watch out for Luka and Jacky. When they met Mai she was in bad shape. Those two considered Mai as a little sister while my Uncle Drake thinks of Mai as a Daughter. All three of them will gain up on you, even though Jacky and Luka already did, but Drake will to. Don't worry he won't flip a lid like Jacky and Luka." Said Michael.

Mai just watched while Michael was talking to the Oliver. She couldn't believe that Michael was talking to Oliver and kinda giving him a warning about how he treated her. When Mai was watching them Gene walked over to Mai and said, "Michael and I have become good friends. He's told me everything about you and he kinda convince me to read your Journal when you were sleeping. I only did it because I was worried about you when you slipped off from a promise that you made."

Mai froze and nodded her head when she realized that Gene was reading her journal, but what surprised her was that Michael told Gene to read her Journal and that Michael also read it as well. She knew that something or someone was reading her Journal.

"Gene when you and Michael go back where Luka summoned you from you should tell him that I will be putting a charm or something so that no one can read my Journal." Said Mai.

Gene laughed and said, "Don't worry I won't now since my idiot brother over their confessed his feelings for you. Also Mai you need to talk to the others. I've been watching everyone and how they acted about you. They were worried when they couldn't find you. They looked and looked as much as they could but each time they tried they were always called back to work or something. But you should talk to them."

"I will Gene. But I am not sure how much longer I can go on about all of this. I missed them Gene. Michael tried to talk me into calling them and seeing how they were doing but I was just to upset with what happened." Said Mai.

Soon Oliver and Michael walked back over to them and Michael looked at Mai and said, "Oliver promised to keep you safe and happy. Also Mai you need to talk to all of them at once or one by one. I know that when this is all over with you have to decide where you want to work again but I already know that you still want to work at the club and go back and work with this person. "

"Yeah, so now everything is cleared up with us, should we go and get the others and sit down and talk." Said Mai.

Everyone agreed and Oliver went to get the others. When everyone was seated Michael looked at his Aunt and cousin and said, "Dan, my father planned this since the day I was buried. He blamed Mai for my death. If I was still alive I can tell you that he wouldn't do this. My brother and sister are on his side because all they care about is being the next head of this family. That is something that cannot happen because if it does happen the ghost will be going crazy and the family will lose everything. Emily is the next in line. She is Lilly-Anna's grandchild not niece. Her birth was kept secret only few of the family members know about this. Drake, Mai, Emily's mother, me and Lilly-Anna. Now not I know what's going on, Lilly-Anna I beg of you to strip them of their powers. Strip my fathers, sisters, and brother powers from them. They need to be taught a lesson."

Lilly-Anna stood up and looked at the Michael and said, "I agree to do this. But first I need to take of these spirits and those who want to cross over may; and then I will take care of them. Emily, me, Drake, Luka, Alice, and Jacky will have perform that spell. "

That night everyone was ready on what the plan was. Plan one was to unleash the spelling trapping the ghost to the head of the family, seconded plan was for them to unleash the ghost of Dan's control, and the third one was to strip Dan, and his two children, and the last thing is to cross the spirits over who wish to leave. This would all have to be done tonight.

An hour later after Gene and Michael was sent back Oliver walked over to Mai and said, "Dan will not get near you. I know that he's been trying to kill you and Emily. Mai after this is said and done we need to talk about things and you need to talk to the whole team."

"I know. But for now let's get ready." Said Mai.

"Naru we're read. Emily is ready to do what see needs to do." Said Father Brown.

Oliver walked over to Lilly-Anna while Mai walked over to Emily. The little girl looked up at Mai and said, "Sis is this okay? I'm scared that I might hurt-"

"Emily since SPR have been here, you have grown so much. You can do this. Remember you have control over your powers and I will be right here with you every step of the way. I won't leave you." Said Mai.

"Okay everyone its show time." Said Oliver.

Emily started to chant and all of the ghost that the head of the family controlled appeared in front of her. She was scared when the oldest of the ghost walked foreword and said, "Lady Lilly-Anna what is the meaning of the next head summoning us and releasing us?"

Lilly-Anna looked at her and said, "One of the members of this family has been harming the child that will be replacing me once I leave this world."

"I see. I agree. Well we shall help you because this person has been running amuck about what is right and wrong. We see that Emily looks like me when this family had stated. You have chosen well and we will server her and protect her." Said the ghostly figure.

"Okay Emily on with the next part." Said Lilly-Anna.

This time Emily started chanting with the help of the other family members and soon all of the ghost have been unleased from their master. Emily kept on chanting. She soon flipped the page and summoned Dan and his two children. All too soon they each had rope tied on their hands and behind their backs.

"Now that we have gathered three that have been causing harm to this family and those who are friends of this family it is up to the head of the family to pass judgment. I Lilly-Anna of the family and head of the family have decided that Dan and his two children who are alive are guilty. Mai, family friend what is your judgment?"

"I say guilty." Said Mai.

Soon the others have said guilty. Then Lilly-Anna chanted and the next thing everyone saw was a bright light coming out of three guilty ones bodies and then when Mai looked at them they were laying on the ground sleeping.

Michael then appeared in front of them and said, "I'm sorry for everything. Now their powers have been stripped and Luka has been talking to the ghost and the ones who wish to be crossed over have. Thank you for everything that you have done for me Lilly-Anna. Now I can rest and know that Mai is safe and sound and this case is closed. "

"I agree." Said Lilly-Anna.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: yes I was going to wait a few days before posting again but I got bored who I thought why not since this story is going to have two more chapter. So please ppl If you have any questions you want to ask me, anything at all get them in soon. I'm not sure when I'll be updating again. I'll be working on the next chapter and also Christmas and what holiday you, my lovely readers will be celebrating, well what I mean because of all the holidays and seeing my nephew every other weekend I don't have time to update to most like after Christmas. So enjoy this chapter for now. So bye readers until after Christmas. Have fun.

* * *

A/N: I don't own ghost hunt. So one with the story. You all know who I own.

* * *

LAST TIME

* * *

"Now that we have gathered three that have been causing harm to this family and those who are friends of this family it is up to the head of the family to pass judgment. I Lilly-Anna of the family and head of the family have decided that Dan and his two children who are alive are guilty. Mai, family friend what is your judgment?"

"I say guilty." Said Mai.

Soon the others have said guilty. Then Lilly-Anna chanted and the next thing everyone saw was a bright light coming out of three guilty ones bodies and then when Mai looked at them they were laying on the ground sleeping.

Michael then appeared in front of them and said, "I'm sorry for everything. Now their powers have been stripped and Luka has been talking to the ghost and the ones who wish to be crossed over have. Thank you for everything that you have done for me Lilly-Anna. Now I can rest and know that Mai is safe and sound and this case is closed. "

"I agree." Said Lilly-Anna.

* * *

NOW

* * *

Chapter 20

When Lilly-Anna said that she agreed she started to slowly move her hands in the air to rebind the ghost to the head of the family. The ghost appeared and knelled down to Emily and then they were gone in a blink of an eye. Drake walked in the room and looked at his cousin who was like a brother to him and his children on the ground struggling to get up. With a wave of his hand the three traders were moved out of sight.

Miss. Hara was shocked on what has happened that she turned to Lilly-Anna and said, "What happened to them?"

"Miss. Hara if I were you I would stay quiet. You don't know anything of what happened and I believe that we all need some rest till morning and I believe that Mai-" Drake stopped talking when he noticed that Mai wasn't in the room.

"Drake, Mai went home. Something about getting some rest away from these people. She said that she needed time alone." Said Luka.

It was true. Once the traders were stripped of their powers Mai decided to leave the house to go to her own and sleep in her own bed and what not. Everyone who knew Mai knew that there was so much that she could handle before she ended up slipping again.

"Well I guess that's Mai for you. She does need her rest. Jacky, Luka go get some rest as well. Tomorrow you three have a show and I don't what you are planning so go and spend the day with Mai." Said Drake.

"What are you going to be doing Daddy?" Said Emily.

"You and me will be talking to Mr. Davis over their about Mai. Among other things." Said Drake.

Everyone went to their rooms for the night. They knew that what had happened took too much power from those who had power. While those who didn't still needed rest after what they had seen happen. Everyone was going to get some sleep for the night was peaceful.

Oliver on the other hand tried calling Mai's phone but he couldn't get through to her. He tried one last time and she finally picked up.

"Oliver can't this wait until the day after tomorrow. I have things that I need to do. I-"

"Mai I was worried about you. When we noticed that you weren't in the room I was worried that something had happened to you."

"I'm fine. I just need to sleep at home now. Tomorrow I'll be busy but the next day I would like to talk to Lin and Madoka about a few things if that is okay with you. I know I need to talk to the others but let me do this in my own time. I know that you care for me. Please give me some time to think everything over. I know that you want me to come back to work with you again which is another thing that we need to talk about. Now that you know Gene is still my spirit guide you must be upset about that. So let's talk the day after tomorrow. You and the rest of the team are welcomed to come and see me at the club all you want. But understand that I am not the same Mai. Goodnight."

The Line went dead and Oliver was upset that a girl that he was in love with just hung up on him. He shut his phone and looked up at the night sky and knew that she needed time. Yet he wanted her near him and be with him.

A knocking noise sounded the room and Oliver looked at the time and noticed that it was late. He wanted to know who was here at this hour. Walking over to the door, he was surprised who was at the door.

"Drake, Lady Lilly-Anna. Why don't you come in and have a seat." Said Oliver.

They walked in to the room and sat down on the bed while Oliver sat at the only chair in the room. Drake was studying Oliver while Lilly-Anna was looking at the floor. Everyone was quiet until Drake said, "So did you call Mai?"

"Yes. But it seems that she doesn't want anything to do with me or SPR at the time. DO you know why?" Asked Oliver.

"WE do." Said Lilly-Anna.

"Can you please tell me?" Said Oliver.

"Oliver how well do you know Mai? I mean when she was working for you before you found your dead brother and left Japan?" Asked Lilly-Anna.

"I know that her parents are dead. She lives by herself and she told us that she has no family. Why are you asking me this?" Asked Oliver looking at them.

Lilly-Anna smiled and said, "Her parents are dead. But Mai was too young to remember that her mother used to work for me. I treated Mai like a granddaughter and she was special to me. She just learned about this. Her mother was like her with powers or PK or what not. The reason why I am telling you this is because I know you care about her, but now that Mai has grown up, but she'll need help with controlling her powers. Her powers were suppressed until she started to work for you. You and your brother unlocked those powers within her."

Oliver froze and looked up at Lilly-Anna and said, "Her powers are out of control then?"

"Yes. Jacky, Luka, I, and my aunt have made her charms to control her powers but I'm worried that the charms are wearing off. I want you to teach her control of her powers because I am scared what Luka and Jacky will find when they go and get her tomorrow. But I guess that is all I can say. Did Mai say something along the lines that she wanted to talk to the others one by one and wanted to think things over about you and also talk about her jobs?"

"Yes but is that something that I should be worried about?" Asked Oliver with worried written all over his face.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Well here is a new chapter. hope you all like it.** _

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

Mai

She walked into her apartment and left her powers take control for one night. Everything that she has been holding ever since they had found Gene's body to the point where she stated to cry and feel pain, to the point where she met Drake and his family and Jack and Luka. Up to the point where she then felt everything all over again when Michael had died and then when Oliver came back, and now.

On her bed she left everything around her being destroyed without lifting a finger. Then a knife appeared right in front of her. While she help the knife her iPod started to go off and then she heard a song that she knew that Luka place on her iPod for this reason only.

_I never meant to be the one_

_Who kept you from the dark_

_But now I know my wounds are sewn_

_Because of who you are_

_I will take this burden on_

_And become the holy one_

_But remember I am human_

_And I'm bound to sing this song_

_So hear my voice remind you not to bleed_

_I'm here,_

_Saviour will be there_

_When you are feeling alone, oh_

_A saviour for all that you do_

_So you live freely without their harm_

_So here I write my lullaby_

_To all the lonely ones_

_Remember as you learn to try_

_To be the one you love_

_So I can take this pen_

_And teach you how to live_

_What is left unsaid_

_The greatest gift I give_

_So hear my voice remind you not to bleed_

_I'm here,_

_Saviour will be there_

_When you are feeling alone, oh_

_A saviour for all that you do_

_So you live freely without their harm_

_[Violin solo]_

_Saviour will be there_

_When you are feeling alone, oh_

_A saviour for all that you do_

_So you live freely without their harm_

_When I hear your cries_

_Praying for light_

_I will be there_

_When I hear your cries_

_Praying for light_

_I will be there_

_I will be there!_

_I will always be there!_

_I will be there!_

Mai listened to the song and she wasn't feeling better at all. Her powers were out of control and she couldn't handle being alone. Yet she did make the cuts and has the song on repeat. Then she moved to another.

A reason, a victim,

A shining beacon in the sky.

In yearn for what's missing,

The power hidden in the night.

An Angel, a Demon, (a demon!)

The parts you played on lonesome nights.

The damage, inflicted,

The pain and lust they leave behind.

She did feel like a victim and also a demon because of her powers and those that she has lost in life. She felt lost in her mind and in her soul.

Never give in, (hey, hey)

Never back down, (hey, hey)

Never give in! (hey, hey, hey, hey)

We're soldiers, in season,

We can bring change before we die.

The tales of their beatings,

To feel what lies beneath our eyes.

Never give in, (hey, hey)

Never back down, (hey, hey)

Never give in, (hey, hey)

Never back down, (hey, hey)

When your life feels lost,

(Fight against all odds!)

Never give in,

(Never back down!)

[Instrumental]

Never give in, (hey, hey)

Never back down, (hey, hey)

Never give in, (hey, hey)

Never back down, (hey, hey)

When your life feels lost,

(Fight against all odds!)

Never give in,

(Never back down!)

Mai never really backed down from anything but when Oliver has left and everyone that she thought of as a family had left she felt lost and alone and she tried to give in on more and one accusation. She didn't know how more she can last with these thoughts in her mind.

I ruled the world.

With these hands I shook the heavens to the ground.

I laid the gods to rest.

I held the key to the kingdom.

Lions guarding castle walls.

Hail the king of death.

Then I lost it all

Dead and broken.

My back's against the wall.

Cut me open.

I'm just trying to breathe,

Just trying to figure it out

Because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down.

I said, "Then I lost it all."

And who can save me now?

I stood above

Another war,

Another jewel upon the crown.

I was the fear of men.

But I was blind.

I couldn't see the world there right in front of me.

But now I can... (yeah)

'Cause I lost it all

Dead and broken.

My back's against the wall.

Cut me open.

I'm just trying to breathe,

Just trying to figure it out

Because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down.

I said, "Then I lost it all."

Who can save me now?

(oh)

I believe that we all fall down sometimes (oh)

Can't you see (can't you see it) that we all fall down sometimes? (oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh yeah)

I believe that we all fall down sometimes (oh)

(Can't you see, yeah) Can't you see that we all fall down sometimes? (yeah, we all, yeah, we all fall down)

Yeah

I believe that we all fall down sometimes

Yeah

Mai soon fell unconscious when she realized that her mind had and powers had taken over. She sight of her room when her eyes closed.

* * *

**Oliver**

Oliver woke up the next day before anyone else had. He left the house to go and check on Mai. When he reached his apartment he knocked on the door, when no one answered he pound on the door, and yet he had heard music so he thought Mai was just sleeping.

"Oliver I see you have decided to come and check on Mai just like us?" Called Jacky.

"Yes but all I hear is depressing music, doesn't she have better music then this?" Asked Oliver.

"Oh shit. Luka open the door, since you brought your keys." Said Jacky.

They had unlocked Mai's door and noticed that the apartment was destroyed. It looked like a strong windstorm went through the room and also it looked more like a tornado went into the apartment. Jacky looked at Luka and said, "Make sure Oliver doesn't come any closer. Keep him here."

Oliver watched as Jacky walked into Mai's room, then he came out and said, "Luka get the Car, Oliver get in the backseat, I'll bring Mai down we need to go to the hospital. She did it again and the songs didn't help what so ever."

Oliver and Luka went the car and started it up, then they watched has Jacky brought Mai to them. Then Oliver noticed that Mai wasn't moving and she has blood all over her. Jacky placed Mai's head on Oliver and shut the door and jumped into the car and told Luka to get to the hospital.

"Oliver you need to keep pressure on her arms right now. She lost too much blood, it looks like she reopened them again about 15 minutes ago."

The ride was quiet, a little too quiet. When they reached the hospital, Jacky took Mai from Oliver and ran into the hospital and into the emergence rooms, or the ER. Oliver walked in after them but when Jacky placed her on the bed and told the nurses what happened they were pushed into the living room. Jack fought them and telling them that he was her brother, but the nuses told him to go to the waiting room.

"Oliver call the others and let them know what's going on. Then you and Mai, once she wakes up needs to sit and talk alone. Get things sorted out between you two. I know you have started to but have really finished it."

* * *

**Mai.**

Wake woke up in a room full of white. She thought she was dead, she wanted to. Yes she and Oliver have confessed to each other. But she felt guilty because of the fact that she could love, be happy, and get married and have kids, but knowing that Michael and Gene couldn't. She felt bad. She wanted to disappear and never come back to this world.

"MAI YOU STUPID WOMEN YOUR IN TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!" Yelled a voice that she knew all to well. That voice belonged to Ayako.

"What happened Ayako?" Mai asked her.

"You cut yourself and not by accident. Why would you do such a thing? You shouldn't have. Why Mai?" Pleated Ayako.

Mai looked away and said, "Since when did you care? After you saw me in the club? Where were you when Oliver left? Where were you when I lost myself more than once? Where were you when I first started to cut and started to feel numb? Where the hell were you? Oh yeah I forgot you weren't there you never cared. No one wanted me after Olive, and Lin left. Just give up Ayako."

Ayako was taken aback when she noticed that Mai was crying. Ayako's own heart was breaking as she said, "I'm sorry Mai. We thought you didn't want to see us. We all thought that you wanted to be alone and have things the way before. Then a week went back and Monk wanted everyone to talk again and hang out. Though we didn't have any ghost to chase but meet up and we tried to find you. We tried to call you. But you phone was disconnected."

Mai looked over at her and said, "You know that is a lie. Monk saw me at the club one night, he was performing and I went on before his band did. I bet he didn't tell you."

Ayako looked over at her and said, "He did. He even asked the club owner to higher you and also he said that you were fine. That when the time was right he would come and see you. But when we did, we found out that you were admitted to a hospital and no one would tell us why. Then we saw that Jacky and Luka were with you. They would never leave you alone. So we knew you were in good hands. I talked with Jacky and he said that you told them everything he said to leave you alone until you were better."

Mai looked at Ayako and said, "I know he did. I was there. He was testing you see if you or the others would walk over. But you guys wouldn't."

With that said the door busted opened and Oliver walk in with Luka and Jacky. Mai took one look at them she realized that he was pissed at her and Jacky and Luka were trying to calm down. She knew that she had made more of a mess out of things and it was getting worse and worse.

* * *

**A/N:** sorry I thought this story would be done. but only a few more chapters left. I don't own the songs that I used. The songs I used in this chapter are from black veil brides and the titles are 1) Savior 2) never give in, 3) lost it all. all three songs are from black veil brides. only savior and lost it all are on my profile if you want to listen to them there is a youtube link. Well please review and let me know.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N**_: well here is a lovely Chapter. There is only one more left after this one. If anyone want to ask me any questions you may. I also have another ghost hunt fanfc up if you want you can read that one. But thanks for the reviews and what not. I should have the last chapter out by the end of the week. The last chapter is just a fun little chapter lol. On with the story.

_**I do not own ghost hunt.** _

* * *

_**Chapter 22**_

"Jacky, Luka, Ayako can you leave us alone to talk. Please," Said Mai looking at them with a look that told Luka and Jacky that she knew what she was doing.

Luka nodded his head while Jacky gave her a knowing look. When they left the room with Ayako, Mai looked out the window. She knew that she need to tell Oliver this sooner or later and then tell the others once she has a word with them one by one.

"Mai-"

"Don't Oliver, what I am about to tell you is something that only Jacky and Luka know about me. No one else know because I can't bring myself to tell the others. Of course Lilly-Anna knows about it. But I don't want you to get mad or look at me like I am something that shouldn't exist. I know I should have brought this up at the club but I couldn't bring myself to tell you."

When Mai said that she felt tears running down her face. She didn't dare to look away from the window when she felt Oliver sit next to her on her hospital bed. Without looking at him Mai knew that he was watching her.

"Mai, you can tell me anything. You didn't have to hold back you know," Whispered Oliver in a quietly to her.

Mai looked at him as he wiped her tears from her eyes. Looking into his eyes made Mai cry even more than she did before.

"Oliver it's not that simple. I guess I better tell you," Mai said as she took a deep breath and said, "When you left and the others didn't try and call me or anything, I went home to my apartment and found out that the door was opened. I knew that someone has been in there from time to time. But I didn't worry about it. The land lady and also the people that lived across and next to me at the time said that no one has been in my apartment. They thought I just left the door opened. But I knew I didn't, then one night Ii came home after trying to find a job. I walked into my apartment and saw two girls and three guys. They stole my mothers and grandmother necklaces, rings, and what not. Things that belonged to my family that was passed on to me. I tried to scream but the next thing I knew was that I was knocked out. When I came to I was alone in my apartment and I clothes were off. I didn't know what happened at the time. I got up and called the cops. They came of course and I told them what happened. The cops took me to the hospital and I told the cops what happened and drew a picture of the people that did what they did, I couldn't bring myself to say that it wasn't my fault. After I left the hospital I went to find another job. Of course that's when I ran into Drake and asked for work, then after working there for about a week I finally had enough money to move. I asked Drake if he knew anyone that could help me, then he told me about Jacky and Luka."

Mai took a deep breath and looked away from Oliver and pulled the hospital blanket closer to her, and pulled it till she was safely under the blanket.

"They looked at me and knew what happened to me. They helped me pack my things, and at nigh they stayed at the old apartment. The next day the cops caught them and returned what they has stolen from me. It turned out that they were my old land lady's little cousin, and her cousin's friends. It didn't matter because by then I moving away. When I finally got everything into my apartment and also finished my classes, they held a trial and they were sent away. Jacky and Luka took turns to walk me home at night or over to Drake's house when I started to baby sit their little girl. I started to cut, drink, changed how I dressed, and my hair. I couldn't go back to who I was because of what happened. Jacky and Luka found songs for me to listen to, to calm me down. Then I started to listen to coldblack, nightwish, Amaranth, blood on the dance floor, evanescence, sirenia, and more of rock, and then a bit of mental, mental core, and Symphonic metal and rock, some alternative music and more. I've changed Oliver and I am ashamed of what happened. I think you should go and forget about me. I'm not good, I'm damaged Olive. When the school found out what happened they decided to have me go to extra classes and I got out earlier than the other kids. You should be with someone who isn't damaged."

Mai looked at Oliver and she felt the air getting colder and colder till she could see her own breath. He looked at her and said, "Why did you keep this hidden? Why didn't you tell me when we talked a few days ago at the club?"

"I couldn't, not with Drake there. I'm sorry. But I think you should leave. Find someone better someone who isn't broken. Someone who isn't so broken."

"Mai you didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't your fault. They were the one who raped and violated you. They should be paid for what they did to you," Said Oliver.

Mai cried harder and would look at him. Then she felt Olive hold her and said, "I don't care what happened. It wasn't your fault. I still love you, even if you have changed. I'll love you because you tried to be a better person. You are a sister to that littler girl name Emily. Luka and Jacky are your brothers and Drake and Alice are like your parents and also Lilly-Anna is also like a grandmother to you. I know Monk and Ayako are also like your parents. Lin and Modaka are like your aunts and uncle. And then John and Yasuhara are like your brothers, then Miss Hara is like a sister to you. Then what am I to you Mai? I am your boyfriend and I love you. I know there are things that happened in your past but that doesn't matter to me. I love you. Now Mai do you Love me?"

Mai looked at Oliver and hugged him back and said, "I love you and always have loved you. Please Oliver don't ever leave again."

Then they both kissed and when they pulled away Oliver said, "I have to get back to work, I'll be back later. Ayako is under strict orders to let me know when you get discharged. Then we will work on you so that you won't cut again. "

"I know. When I get out I would like to talk to the team one by one without you by my side," Said Mai.

Oliver looked at her and smiled and said, "You have my word love. Now get some rest."

* * *

Three days went by and Mai was discharged and she has all SPR members have set up time to come and talk to Mai About what happened. Mai was able to walk around, but she wasn't at her apartment by herself. Oliver, Luka, and Jacky took turns to keep an eye on Mai.

Today was when she would be talking to them. Looking around at her apartment, she had food and things set up. Mai wanted to talk to everyone one by one, but she decided to talk to them in groups. First it would be Ayako and Monk. They walked in on time and Mai just sat down. Ayako looked her normal self and so did Monk.

"Mai what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Asked Ayako.

Mai around her and saw Jacky by the door way to the kitchen and then she said, "Hey Jacky you want to head out you can. Thanks for the food, I'll pay you when Drake gives me my check."

Jacky laughed and said, "Don't worry about it Mai. You have put up with me and Luka for about how long now. I'll stop by later with some songs that we can go over."

When Jacky left Mai looked at Monk and Ayako and said, "Well to let you know only Jacky, Luka, Oliver, and Lilly-Anna know what I am about to tell you both. I'm going to give you a short version because I don't feel like crying anymore."

Ayako and Monk gave her a look and Mai said, "Ayako you probably have seen my hospital file since your parents own like three hospital."

Mai waited for Ayako to think about what she had said. Then Mai noticed that Monk looked confused and then Ayako looked over at Mai and said, "Yes I read the reports and I know that something happened to you. But the doctor assigned to your case wouldn't tell me."

Mai nodded her head when Monk looked at Mai and said, "What happened to you Mai?"

Mai looked up at them and said, "When you guys dropped me like some unwanted puppy something happened to me. At first I thought what I had done wrong. Then I noticed that my door to my apartment was opened when I came home. Then three more times my door was opened. I asked people on the floor and they thought I was forgetful. Then one night I came home and there were people in the room. Two girls and three guys. I didn't know what happened because one of them knocked me out. I woke the next morning and noticed that my clothes were ripped off. I called the cops and told them what happened and they sent me to the hospital. I was dealing with the fact that people who I called a family had up and left me, then people breaking into my apartment and stealing things that were passed down for generations and then dealing with me rapped like I was. I started to change after that. I got a job at the club that Monk performed one night and then made enough money to sell my old apartment, with Jacky's and Luka's help they helped me move and overcome what happened to me. I was dealing with all of that and then the school found out what happened. None of the school boards, and teachers wanted me to be in school, so I took night classes and got out of school early."

Mai took a breath when she did Monk stood up and said, "Why didn't you say something to me when I saw you at the club the night I was preforming."

"Because you weren't there. I tried calling you guys but no one picked up. No one cared if I was alive for dead. I've changed I'm not the same Mai as I used to be. I'm sorry I know that I am a good for nothing who shouldn't exist and if you two don't want to be in my life then walk out this door. I don't know how much more I can handle," Said Mai.

Monk and Ayako went and hugged her and held her close. Ayako looked at Mai and said, "Did you have test done to make sure that you aren't-"

"Yes. I went back for a month and the doctor said I was okay and that wasn't going to be a child. I was so scared Ayako, when you guys left I was alone. I started to deal with my little depression but it got worse. Jacky and Luka knew what happened to me when I first asked them for help. They asked and I told them. I'm sorry if I went off on you two. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see you guys ever again. When I talk to Oliver in the hospital, he made me realize that you and Monk are like my parents, or that's how I pictured you to be. I love you guys but I'm not sure if I can go back the way I once was."

Monk looked at Ayako and then he looked at Mai and said, "We want you just as you are. We'll be by your side for the rest of your life and we won't drop you off like and unwanted puppy."

The rest of the day went like that. Lin and Modaka were shocked what happened to Mai but in the end they were happy that she was back and that the Japan branch of SPR were coming back together. When Mai spoke to John, Miss Hara, and Yasuhara. They were shocked and Miss Hara looked at Mai and hugged her because no women should go through that alone. They were shocked when Mai told them about her depression that she was going though and also when Miss Hara found out Mai had cut herself she yelled at Mai like a sister should. Father Brown or John told Mai that may god give you guidance and Yasuhara wanted to go to the jail and yell at those five people who had hurt his Mai. They laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

Well here is the very last chapter of this story. now I shall be working on my other ghost hunt, labyrinth, and both of my naruto stories.

P,S I do don't own ghost hunt.

* * *

Now

Chapter 23

Mai has been bored for the last three weeks. She was getting ready for new years and tonight Jacky and Luka were going to be singing forever and always by blood on the dance floor, and few others and Mai would be sing Angel eyes by new years day along with bring me to life by evanesce. Tonight would be a good night Mai thought to herself.

Looking around the club she noticed that everyone was there but Oliver and the Rest of SPR weren't there. When Mai finished singing she jumped off from stage along with Luka and Jacky.

"Don't worry Mai they couldn't make it but we have orders to take you to where they are. They wanted to do something for you and I guess we better go see what it is." Said Jacky.

Mai smiled and said, "Come on Luka lets go," yelled Mai.

They ran out of the club and started down the street. IT was night and for once Mai was happy that everyone was back together. She knew that hiding herself from her friends and family was a bad idea. Looking back now she wouldn't change anything what so ever.

When Mai noticed that Jacky and Luke were stopping, she looked up and noticed that they were at a park and there were candles all around the area. Then Mai noticed Oliver sitting at a table and said, "About time you arrived here."

"Oli what is going on?" Asked Mai.

"We're all here to celebrate our family. We know we haven't been together in forever so Miss Hara and I decided to have a party and start work tomorrow since everyone will be fully healed," Said Monk with a smile on his face.

"That's right Mai." Said Lin.

The night went on and people were leaving and the only two left were Oliver and Mai. Oliver looked over at Mai and said, "Have you decided on what you are going to do?"

Mai looked over at him and said, "I want to finish college, work for you and also work at the club at the same time. If you allow it I'll work for you as along I can still work at the bar. I can't cut the singing and bar tending out of my life. Drake already said I can work at the bar more when I am done with college and then I'll be doing three things that I love."

Oliver was shocked that Mai had spoken out like that. He walked over to her and said, "We'll work things out as long as you can work for me and also be mine."

"You've had me since the first day I met you and I have been yours since you came back into my life." Said Mai.

* * *

A/N: thank you so much for those of you who have been reading this story since day own. have a good night. :D


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: People have been asking me some questions everyone once in a while so now I am going though my reviews that you guys have written about my story and have asked questions. The reason why I want to do this so that to those who ask me questions and they are a guess or just don't feel like message someone back right away because I might be busy but I can try and answer a questions in between chapters. And At the end of this I will a question for each story that I am witing right now. So it wont be in order of the chapter so here were go.

P.s: this will be taken down and updates as I post a new chapter :D

* * *

**_Story: Labyrinth _**

**_From Guess_**

**_Date: 3/16/15_**

**_At 7:28pm_**

**_Chapter 18_**

**_Question_**

**_You're expecting a great-nephew or great-niece? How old ARE you? Those are like your grandchildren only from your niece or nephew's son or daughter._**

Answer

date: 3/16/15

Time answered 11:58pm

Yes I am expecting a great nephew or a great niece even though I am not in my 50ths or what not, I am only 24 and I will be turning 25 in December of this year. I have one older sister and brother. My sister is in her 40s and she has four kids, three girls and one boy. The boy is 22 almost 23 and he has a little girl already so I am a great aunt. my niece who is 19 almost 20 has a baby girl and my niece who is 17 has no kids and my niece who is almost 15 has no kids where as my brother has a little boy who is only 2 almost three. But my sister and brother are only a year apart from each other, while I am 15/16 years younger than them. I also have a step brothers and sisters, and my one stepbrothers daughter is going to be having a baby and she is only in her teens. So there is your answer.

* * *

**Aurlia**

**Story: Labyrinth **

**Chapter 16**

**February 16 2015**

**Love it! Thank you for updating! Is it wrong of me to hope the boyfriend gets his just desserts already?**

Answer:

No I don't think its wrong. But thank you for the review.

* * *

_**VampireMafiaQueen **_

_**Story Labyrinth**_

_**Chapter 11 **_

_**January 1 2015 **_

_**Your making Sarah anorexic or something? I find it strange that when we are about to get some answers you always have someone interrupts Sarah and who ever she is talking to . I really am not trying to be rude but I give up on this story. There is to much that goes on in it without a reason. I badly want to like it but I just can not get into it. I am sorry.**_

Answer

Date 3/17/2015

time 12:12am

No I am not. Its just that when I sit down and start to write a story or fan-fiction while listening to music/movie/tv show or what not, I am kinda in a trance while writing that I just write what comes to mind. And I am sorry if it seems like I did or am tuning Sarah into an Anorexic I was just writing what I was thinking would be a little different. I do know from my friends in real-life is that when they went thought a break up or something that they seem they don't understand about a guy so they seem to like or don't like at first or seems compacted they tend to eat very little with a lot on their mind till they can figure that person out like they cant seem to eat or sleep or whatever in that type of case.

I know that it seems that each time that you the readers are getting some answers it seems like someone interrupts is because I want to keep the mystery or whatever you want to call it till its time. So thank you for your honesty and you thoughts on and about this story.

A/N: This is only some of the questions that I have been asked for the Labyrinth. Please at any given time if you have a question please free free to ask my in a private messaging or in a comment and I will start answering them every other chapter.

* * *

_**Ghost Hunt 2 Questions **_

_**Naruisawesome chapter 22 . Jan 6 **_

_**Question:**_

_**Ehhhhh?! Mai was raped?! O.O**_

Answer:

Like I have already explained that I was going to change that part and each time I tried it seemed wrong because of how stronger Mai was within the story.

* * *

**Guest chapter 12 . Dec 1, 2014 **

**Awe hell, I'm a bit disappointed. I thought after reading the last chapter you decided to stop doing those recaps. Recapping's a waste of space when 1-click can easily take the reader back to the previous chapter to review. **

** You have a great imagination and I like your story, but it could use a few tweaks. Personally I find so much song content a bit irritating but I know it's part of your writing style. Also, if you're using some type of speech-to-type software... bravo! But you still have to proof to prevent errors. One example is "aloud" that should have been "allowed" in chapter 9. Why not get software that will read the chapter back to you? It won't help with the previously mentioned problem but it will shake out other errors. I've found it helpful since I usually see on the page what my mind's trying to say and not necessarily what I've actually typed.**

Answer:

I know that recaps are a waste of time, but it went for along time of updating the story, but I don't do it all the time. But at the time and for that story I needed the recaps because for some reason I guess I wanted to try something different.

Sorry about the song and the lyrics, but it was something different and I was working on this idea for the story before I started to post it on fan-fiction and I wasn't even going to post it but my friend talked me into it so that's what I did.

For the software thing, I have been broke and its kinda hard for me to save up when you have an older brother who you thinks that his little sister has to give him money or go get his son since he isn't allowed to drive anything right now, but its a good idea.

* * *

_**WQ chapter 5 . Sep 3, 2014 **_

_**Ok so I'm going to review...to let you know what I think. It's not a flame, just constructive criticism.**_

_** 1) When you say 'truths' - I think you mean 'truce'. **_

_** and **_

_** 2) I find the songs...irrelevant, awkward and at times, irritating. I mean they're firstly English songs and yes I could pretend they're in Japanese but the fact is, I know those songs and I CRINGE when I imagine Mai singing them because it's just...weird. Plus, if they're songs by Evanescence and Temptation, I doubt they'd be played at a CLUB. **_

_** I might've understood and appreciated the purpose of having the songs in your story if you actually linked it to the story plot - for example you never really you give any input of what the other characters are thinking, or what Mai might be thinking while she's singing. Are Naru and the others feeling guilty? There wasn't even any questions about her singing ability - I mean these people have known Mai for a while and probably never knew she could sing - weren't they even a bit surprised or have any comments to make? Instead, the first thing Naru asks is about the case. **_

_** Honestly, I think your story is good. But it'd be even better without the songs. I just don't see its purpose. I'm more interested in your story plot, Mai and Naru's relationship, their feelings, what they're thinking, and the progress of Mai's relationship with the others (Bou-san, Yasu etc.)**_

Answer:

Thanks for letting me know about that.

Sorry if you don't like the songs, and yeah I kinda didn't use any Japanese bands because I really don't know that many.

Yea I know the songs may not be played in a club but the club is totally different from your normal club.

I thought out this story while at a friends house and I just started writing the story down, and I will try to link the story plot, feelings, and add in what the other characters are thinking for my next ghost hunt.

* * *

_**Ghost hunt 2 same people new changes** _

* * *

_**slvrphoenx chapter 4 . Feb 22 **_

_**i want to know who Mai is? i really like this story. I can't wait to read more.**_

Answer:

Thank you for wanting to know who Mai really is and I am working on the next chapter. 3

* * *

**Guest chapter 2 . Dec 19, 2014 **

**you listed my fav artist :3**

Answer:

I am glade that you like the songs and artist because I am only 24 and I have been listening to some of the bands like night wish , evanescence, within temptation, linkin park, since high school, black veil bides since 2011/2012 AND the rest since last March.

* * *

My Question to you lovely readers as of 3/17/18:

**Question 1**: What did you guys think of Vampire academy movie?

**Question2**: what do you guys think is better the vampire academy movie or the book?

**Question 3**: What do you guys think of the new Sailor moon anime?

**Question 4**: Do you guys recommend that I watch the Giver movie? I have read the book twice but I want to know what you guys have to say about it.

**Question 5**: Now I have read all of the vampire academy books, I have read ghost hunt and seen the anime, is there anything that you recommend that I read out of books/manga or watch?

**Question 6**: Dose anyone know if they are going to turn the Immortal instruments books by Clare (Last name) into a tv show? or are they going to pick up where the city of bones movies ended and start filming the city of glass?


End file.
